PAW Patrol-Mission PAW: Pups Save A Missing Pup
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: The PAW Patrol began with one single pup. Br what was his life before Ryder and the PAW Patrol? Well when Chase gets a blast from the past, he and his friends discover the rest of the story... with a little extra help.
1. Coincidence?

PAW Patrol: Mission PAW; Pups Save A Missing Pup

Chapter one: Coincidence?

The sun shone brightly over Adventure Bay, as the pups screeched to a halt in front of Mr. Porter's restaurant.

"Ryder!! You found my favorite cap!!" Alex cried excitedly, as he ran across the yard to meet them.

"Yep, Chase found it pretty quickly." Ryder smiled, as the boy placed the cap on his head; beaming as brightly as the sun itself.

"Yeah! It was stuck under the merry-go-'round." Chase told him, grinning humorously.

"Thank you so much for helping Alex find his cap." Mr. Porter said, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder from behind. "Please, let me get you and the pups a treat."

"Sure, why not, they've all been really good pups today." Ryder replied, grinning around at his pups.

"Cool!!" The pups cheered hopping out of their trucks, and running towards the building.

"Hello Ryder! Hello pups!" Mayor Goodway greeted cheerfully, carrying her precious pet, Chickaletta, in her purse.

"Hi Mayor Goodway!" Ryder waved as she approached. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just coming to get Chickaletta some iced corn treats. Today is gonna a very warm day again!" The Mayor fanned her face with her hand, further demonstrating her words.

"Sure thing Mayor Goodway!" Mr. Porter said. After setting down the last slice of watermelon in front of the pups. "I'll be right back." Then he disappeared back into the restaurant. The pups had already dug into their slices of watermelon, their tails wagging with the pleasure of the sweet juicy food that now filled their bellies. Chase looked up and licked his lips; the watermelon juice dripping down his face. He, then, took a drink of the water Mr. Porter had left for them. The restaurant owner in question soon returned, holding the bag of frozen treats.

"Here it is." But before he could hand it to the Mayor, it began to slip out of his hands. He fumbled with it trying to regain a grip; but it slipped out, hit the ground, and slid across the ground.

"I'll get it!!" Chase called, racing after it. The bag of frozen corn slid to a stop at someone's feet. Chase screeched to a halt and was about to pick it up, when a hand beat him to it. The German Shepard rolled his eyes up to meet the friendly face of the man in front of him. His light green eyes kindly gazing down at him.

"I guess this is yours?" He said holding it out to the pup.

"Uh...well.. not exactly." Chase answered slowly.

"Chase, you coming?" Ryder called. The pup looked over his shoulder, then back to the man.

"Chase huh." The man said, studying the blue police star on Chase's pup-tag. "I used to know a pup named, Chase."

"You did?" The German Shepard asked, cocking his head. Then he noticed the badge on the man's shirt, and the symbol inscribed on it.

"Hey, you're a policeman too?" Chase vocalized his observation.

"Yeah, I used to train police pups just like you." The man replied smiling at the memories that played in his head. "Did it for a long time." He gazed off thoughtfully.

"You don't do it anymore?" Chase questioned; cocking his head again and raising an eyebrow.

"No," the stranger replied quietly. His eyes falling to the floor. "I quit a few years ago."

"So what do you do now?" Chase asked cautiously, picking up on his sadness.

"Everything ok over here, Chase?" Ryder asked as he and the pups strolled up to them; stopping a few feet away from them.

"Yeah...I-" Chase was cut off by another voice coming up to them, and he looked back instantly.

"Hey, bro, what's the hold up, we're leaving.-" A lady with dark skin and beautiful, jade green eyes said, coming around from behind the man. The girl froze at the sight of the German Shepard standing there. "Chase?" She breathed, her face flashing with pure surprise and bewilderment.

"Uh... do I know you?" Chase asked, becoming a little nervous.

"Chase?" Ryder asked, confused by what he was seeing.

"What's wwrong dude?" Zuma asked.

"Chase it's me; Maggie." The girl said, gesturing to herself. "And this is Billy, don't you remember us?" She set a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Maggie?" Chase echoed. Chase and the man locked eyes and they stared into them for what seemed like forever.

"Chase?" The man said, beginning to truly process what she just said. Suddenly a spark of recognition ignited between both of them.

"BILLY?!?!" Chase cried, leaping into the man's arms. His tail was wagging so fast, the other pups could've sworn there was breeze from it. Billy held the German Shepard close his eyes glinting with awestruck tears; a million emotions running through him at once.

"I've missed you so much!" He breathed. Maggie knelt down and wrapped her arms around the two of them; tears already in her eyes. Chase pulled away to lick their cheeks.

"Oh Chase, it's been so long!!" Maggie said, cupping his head in her hands. "We thought we'd never see you again!!" She finished, hugging him again.

"Me too!" Chase agreed, returning the embrace, and burying his face in her chest.

Ryder and the pups stood back watching, complete confusion upon their faces; even Ryder hadn't a clue what was going on.

Finally the reunion seemed over as Chase and the two strangers parted; Chase unable to contain his excitement.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?" Chase asked.

"Believe me Chase, this is the last place we thought we'd find you." Maggie explained humorously. "We'd honestly given up hope of ever seeing you again."

"But somehow we got lucky." Billy put in, grinning widely. Laying his big hand over Chase's head in a gentle pet. "Man you've grown!" He commented, realizing how differently his hand fit over the pups head.

"What are you two doing?" Another voice broke their conversation, as an old man joined them. "I thought we were...-" the old man stopped short at the sight of Chase. "Ch-"

"Mr. Prescott!!!!" Chase shouted excitedly, recognizing him near immediately and running over to meet him. The old man was dumbfounded, as he automatically knelt down on one knee to receive the excited German Shepard pup. As Chase reached him, he placed his paws up onto the man's chest and licking his face happily. Mr. Prescott gave a hearty laugh in response, as his left arm wrapped the pup in a big one-armed bear hug.

"Ohh...hoho..my. It's good to see you again, Chase!" Mr. Prescott bellowed, still awestruck by the whole thing. "We all gave up hope after..." Billy's gaze lowered in pain at what Mr. Prescott was going to say.

"Aftewr what?" Zuma couldn't help but ask. Then Billy, Maggie, and Mr. Prescott realized the boy and five other pups that had been standing there quizzically staring at them this whole time.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Mr. Prescott asked politely.

"I'm Ryder. And Chase is my pup." The boy responded.

"Really? You've had him all this time?" Billy asked, a tinge of anger taking a hold of his heart.

"Don't be upset," Ryder said, seeing Billy's lost expression. "I wish I knew how Chase ended up with me. I've always wondered where he came from. But when I found him he was too young and scared to know."

"I know." Billy said, his expression softening. "He was fairly young when he disappeared." A gasp escaped the PAW Patrol.

"Disappeared? Where did he go?" Skye asked.

"I guess he somehow ended up here." Billy answered calmly. "Name's Billy." Billy stood up to shake Ryder's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Billy." Ryder smiled.

"I'm Maggie." Maggie greeted, shaking his hand as well.

"Son, you can just call me Frank." Mr. Prescott grinned, shaking his hand too. "So tell me... how _did_ you find Chase?"

"Well it was a while ago." Ryder began. "Before I had any of my pups. And before we were known as the PAW Patrol." The memories flashing back across Ryder's mind. "I was tending to the Lookout as I always was at the time. Making improvements and updating the systems, at that point I was just starting to perfect my technology. I went outside one day, and there was a box there. It was half opened and I wondered if I should open it..."

 _The box suddenly moved, Ryder jumped a little because of it. 'Something's in there,' he thought, 'but what?' Ryder cautiously approached the box and carefully cut the tape off the other folds of the box. As soon as they were cut, the box's folds flew open! Packing peanuts and plastic flew everywhere, as a little brown object leapt out of the box. Ryder was amazed to see a little German Shepard puppy standing there. It shook the rest of the dust from the packing peanuts off, fully revealing his dark brown coat and golden marks; further confirming his breed. Ryder took a step forward and the puppy looked up at him and froze. His brown eyes flashing with fear, his ears laid back and his body crouched to the ground; tail tucked down._

 _"It's ok." Ryder told the puppy calmly, standing remaining where he was. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"_

 _"Ch..ch.. Chase." The puppy stammered nervously, the sound of his voice, told Ryder that the pup couldn't talk very well; but could nonetheless._

 _"Don't be afraid, Chase." Ryder soothed, kneeling down where he was. "You're safe here. Do you know where you are?" Chase looked around, scanning his surroundings carefully._

 _"N..n..no." The German Shepard shook his head._

 _"Do you know where you came from?" Ryder asked gently. Chase thought._

 _"No." He said finally. "I..I..I'm not supposed to be here."_

 _"So you weren't supposed to be in that box?" Ryder answered, becoming confused. Chase bashfully shook his head. Ryder placed his fingers to his chin in thought._

 _"Hmm. Well.. I can try to find out where you came from." Ryder told him finally. "But I guess, for now, let's get you cleaned up. Those packing peanuts were probably a little itchy, huh."_

 _"A little yeah." Chase confirmed, reaching his back paw up to scratch his side._

 _"Then come on." Ryder opened his arms hoping the pup would trust him. Chase hesitated, but then slowly approached him, and allowed Ryder to pick him up. Ryder took Chase and set him in a little basket on the front of his vehicle._

 _"Woah! What is this?" Chase asked, excitedly checking out the small ATV that he, now, sat on._

 _"This is my very first ATV. I made it to help me get around Adventure Bay." Ryder told him happily._

 _"You built this?!" Chase gasped, his eyes sparkling with wonder, as he studied the vehicle again._

 _"Yep." Ryder stated, placing a tiny helmet on Chase's head. "There are some things I plan to do to make it better. But til then, it'll get us where we need to go."_

 _"Cool! So.. where **are** we going?" Chase asked, as Ryder slipped on his own helmet and climbed up himself._

 _"Well first we're gonna take you to Katie's to get cleaned up," Ryder replied. "Then we'll go from there, ok?"_

 _"Um... ok." Chase nodded, a bit nervously. But as Ryder started the ATV and drove off, Chase's worries slowly melted away._

 _The sun was high in the sky and children ran and played on the beach overlooking the Bay. The water sparkled like diamonds off its ever-moving surface, the sun granting it the ability to shimmer like that. Chase could smell the fresh warm air, when something amazing caught his nose. Looking toward the smell he saw a man, with a bushy brown mustache, set plates of spaghetti and meatballs in front of a couple customers. Chase's tail steadily beginning to wag, his interest growing rapidly by the second. They passed Town Hall as the Mayor was exiting, she waved cheerily to them as they passed. Chase almost blushed at this, then turned to look ahead of them; as they approached a big pink building with a dog and cat sign on the front. The ATV slowed to a stop and Ryder jumped off. After taking their helmets off, Ryder lifted Chase out of the basket and carried him into the quiet building._

 _"Hey Katie?!" Ryder called into the shop as they entered. A girl with bright yellow hair and blue eyes was just setting a bottle of soap on a high shelf, when she heard Ryder's voice and turned to look at him._

 _"Ryder! What's up?! And who's this little guy?" Katie asked, as she strode up and bent down a little to scratch the pup's chin._

 _"This is Chase." Ryder smiled gesturing to Chase. "I fou-"_

 _"Did you finally decide to get a puppy?!" Katie asked excitedly._

 _"Not exactly," Ryder sighed. "I found him in a box outside the Lookout."_

 _"Really? That's strange. Where did he come from?" Katie asked curiously._

 _"I don't know. But I'm gonna try to find out. We came here to wash him up. Those packing peanuts from the box have him a little dusty."_

 _"And a little scratchy too." Chase added, scratching behind his ear._

 _"You can talk?!" Katie exclaimed in surprise. "Aren't you a little young to be able to talk?"_

 _"Well... I don't know." Chase sighed, shrugging._

 _"I mean don't get me wrong," Katie continued, petting him on the head. "It's great! But it's just little surprising. Anyway, let's get started!" Katie shrugged and led them to the tubs lining the back wall. After starting a bath Ryder and Katie both helped to wash and groom the German Shepard puppy. Chase enjoyed this attention immensely, the water felt warm and relaxing. The bubbles were fun to pop; and when he was taken out of the water, he couldn't help but shake the water off him... spraying Katie and Ryder. The two kids laughed as they shielded their faces from the spray. Then Katie wrapped him in a warm towel and dried him off. Chase liked the grooming part the most, the brush rubbing across his coat was a relief to his irritated, now clean, skin. The pup was so entranced by the sensation, that he almost looked to be falling asleep; Ryder and Katie couldn't hide a chuckle at this..._

 **Hey guys how's it going!! This may be a strange time to post a new story but, I had a little time on my hands. Btw Merry Christmas guys!! And I hope you enjoy! This story is supposed to kinda give a bit of a backstory on how the PAW Patrol started.**

 **Idk if you guys noticed, but the PAW Patrol's vehicles all have numbers on them. My guess is that they are the order in which each pup was added to the PAW Patrol. So this story kinda explains this a little. And talks a lot about Chase and how he came to be Ryder's first pup. And introduces a challenge they all must face together. This story I actually came up with a while ago. And finally decided to write down and publish. So, again, hope you enjoy! Thx!!!**


	2. The Tales Of Chase

Chapter two: The Tales Of Chase

"Chase was just a young pup," Ryder continued his story. "So after we gave him a bath, we decided to feed him..."

 _Katie held Chase close holding him on his back and the bottle up so he could drink it. Katie's tender smile confirmed her endearing pride for the small pup; she now realized how soft his coat **actually** was now that it was clean. And she could feel his little tail brushing against her leg, as he wagged it with content. The German Shepard soon fell asleep, after nearly drinking the whole bottle, and was snuggled down on a puppy-sized pup bed. Katie and Ryder watched him from a distance._

 _"He's adorable." Katie commented dreamily, leaning against the counter._

 _"Yeah, he is." Ryder agreed, also leaning on the outer edge of the counter; next to her._

 _"I wonder why someone would just put him in a box and leave him all alone." Katie suddenly felt sad at the thought of someone doing that to poor Chase."_

 _"I know." Ryder sighed, looking down at Chase again..._

"We later learned that it was an accident." Ryder finished. "I tried for months to find out where he came from, but the return address on the box I found him in was ripped apart. Eventually I gave up and kept him,... and raised him myself."

"Oh no!!" Skye whined sadly. "So Chase was thrown in a box?"

"Not exactly." Chase told her shaking his head sheepishly. "See back when I was living with Billy, Maggie and Mr. Prescott, I was enrolled to police pup training. Billy was my handler, he taught me a lot of what I know." Chase shot a knowing and thankful grin up at Billy.

"Really? So you were training to be a police pup _before_ you met Ryder?" Rocky articulated.

"Uh huh," Chase nodded again. "And that's where I was, when I... ended up in that box."

"So.. how _did_ you end up in that box." Marshall asked, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I kinda _fell_ into the box." Chase smiled awkwardly, recalling it like it was yesterday. "See it was right after training. Billy usually came to get me in the mornings, and we would do some training, and then we'd have a break for lunch. Well one day someone left the door open and I decided to go find Billy myself. Eventually I got lost and wandered into the shipping dock. I accidentally got locked in one of the storage sheds, and when I tried to climb out one of the small windows... I fell into one of the boxes. Someone came in and I didn't want to get caught so I stayed still. What I didn't realize was that the box I landed in was meant to be shipped to some other place, so I kinda got shipped with it." Chase couldn't hide a smile, while still being a little embarrassed by the whole thing.

"And some how he ended up on your door step." Billy finished thoughtfully, putting the pieces together.

"Yep, and when I couldn't get a hold of you, he kinda became my pup. And I've had him ever since." Ryder concluded. "I guess he's also the reason I started the PAW Patrol. He was the first member of the PAW Patrol ever!"

"Wow!" The three newcomers breathed. Maggie then came up and hugged Ryder, to which he was surprised by, but accepted it nonetheless.

"Thank you... for taking such good care of our Chase." She said kindly.

"And I guess, now, he's _your_ Chase." Frank emphasized, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder once she drew back.

"But- don't you still want me?" Chase asked, feeling a little sad.

"Of course we do." Frank smiled gently. "But look around you, Chase... You've got a life here. And a family that loves you." He gestured Ryder and the pups as he said this. "We couldn't ask you to leave that all behind for us. And, besides, remember what I always told you." He pulled Chase's chin up to meet his gaze in saying this.

"One day I'd have to leave your side to find my own way." Chase recited these words as if reading them off the man's face.

"That's right. I always told you that one day you would have to carve out your own destiny. And it looks, to me, like you have." Frank smiled proudly at the pups and Ryder, then back down at him. "This...PAW Patrol sounds like a pretty big deal. And you helped to start it."

"I guess you're right." Chase sighed, feeling only slightly better, his tail steadily beginning to wag.

"Besides..." Maggie shrugged carelessly. "Now that we know where you are we can visit you. If that's alright with Ryder." Chase looked back at the boy hopefully.

"Of course!" Ryder smiled broadly. "You're always welcome to come visit. I'm sure me and the pups would love to get to know you guys! Right pups?" Ryder glanced around at his other pups with his hands on his hips. The pups happily barked and howled in agreement, Chase's spirits rising once again.

Ryder smiled happily, the mystery was now mostly solved, and he was glad that Chase got to see them again. He could tell that these people were very important to the blue police pup. Suddenly two hands reached around him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" An amazingly familiar voice said. Ryder couldn't believe who it was that was standing right behind him.

"Maya?!" The hands were removed and Ryder turned around to see his sister standing there beaming mischievously. Her eyes sparkling happily upon seeing her brother again.

"What are you doing here?!" Ryder was both confused and excited.

"Oh I was just passing through, and thought I'd stop by while I'm at it." Maya's slightly British accent was something he'd, just now, realized he missed hearing.

"Well thanks!" Ryder smiled hugging her. They broke apart after a brief moment and Maya turned the pups that now surrounded them.

"It's great to see you too pups!" Maya grinned, bracing her hands to her knees to bend down closer to them. She then looked up to catch a glimpse of Chase still surrounded by the Prescotts. "And.. your new friends?" She said, a bit curious.

"Yeah!" Chase squeaked excitedly. "This is Billy, Maggie, and Mr. Prescott." Chase gestured to each of them in turn.

"Please, call me Frank." Mr. Prescott said, shaking a hand at her bashfully. "Chase has always known me a certain way. And that's the way he operates. Once he learns a certain way to call someone; he keeps it."

"Oh believe me I know!" Maya agreed with a chuckle. "Remember when you first got Chase, he couldn't say my name right, so we taught him to call me May?" She looked to her brother knowingly.

"Yeah. And Rocky couldn't remember Jake's name, and so we taught him to remember the first letter of his name; so he could call him Jay?" The siblings shared a laugh at the memories as they returned.

"Well then Chase isn't the only one to struggle with names." Frank commented, thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Ryder chuckled.

"Why's that?" Marshall spoke up.

"Well see Chase here, when he was younger and was just starting to talk; he couldn't really say Billy's first name. And so we shortened it and taught him to call him Billy instead." Frank explained simply.

"You mean Billy isn't his real name?" Skye asked, cocking her head in surprise.

"Not exactly." Billy chimed in. "See- my first name is William, but I have most people call me Billy. And it was easier for Chase to remember. Cause see- the Sargent put him in the K-9 program sooner than normal. He wasn't really supposed to be in the training program for another couple of years. But somehow the Sargent pulled some strings to get him in; he said there was a lot of potential in him. And I guess he was right."

"Aww, But I wouldn't be as good as I am now without you!" Chase remarked, snuggling close to him. "You taught me a lot of what I know." Billy beamed and scratched the pup's neck.

"And I'm glad it paid off." He said thankfully.

"Anyway, I'm Maya." The girl continued. "Ryder's my brother. I was just on my way back home to Barkingburg when I thought I'd stop in to see them."

"You live in Barkingburg?!" Maggie squeaked with excitement and amazement. Her eyes flashing with wonder.

"Yup. Ryder did for a little while, but moved away to be here." Maya explained briefly. "So you know Chase?" She went on, having noticed how comfortable the German Shepard was around them.

"Ha! Know him!" Billy scoffed playfully.

"We practically raised him." Frank chuckled heartily. "He was born in my breeding facility outside of Barkingburg. And we'd helped his mother care for him since then... which reminds me..." Frank shifted his weight onto his cane and turned his head around. "Say Chess, you gonna come join us?" Chase craned his neck curiously to peek around him at whoever Mr. Prescott was talking to. To his surprise another German Shepard strode up to come muzzle to muzzle with him.

"Woah! They looked exactly alike!" Marshall commented, awestruck.

"You're right Marshall." Ruder agreed. "I bet if Chase wasn't wearing his PAW Patrol uniform we'd never know the difference." Chase and the other pup stared at each other a moment longer before the pup spoke.

"Chase? No way!" He said, his eyes flashing proudly, tail violently wagging. "Wow! Who knew my little brother was a member of the famous PAW Patrol."

"Chester?!" Chase gasped, dumbfounded by that realization, finally recognizing his brother; unable to keep himself from hugging him.

"Little brother?" The pups echoed, confused once more. Chase and the new pup soon parted, their eyes twinkling with relief and gratitude of seeing one another again.

"I can't believe you're here too." Chase told him.

"Yeah, well you don't get to have all the fun." Chester joked, nudging Chase playfully. "So whatcha been up to lately? Haven't seen you since we were pups."

"Well.. I've been here, doing my PAW Patrol duty. Ever since Ryder took me in, and found out I was training to be a police pup, he'd been training be to be one til I got my certification. And I've been the PAW Patrol's police pup and traffic cop every since. I'm also a spy too!" Chase gushed, his excitement building with every word.

"Wow! That's amazing!!" Chester gasped in amazement, gibbing him a high five. He was going to say something further, but a sudden gust of wind picked up and the pups had to hold onto their hats before they blew away. Everyone's eyes lifted to the skies; as they blinked in the sunlight, they could make out a big black helicopter with deep red accents land on the sand next to the boardwalk on the beach. Chase squinted as the sand blew around them. A booted foot stepped out of the passenger compartment of the helicopter, the group's eyes widening in confusion at who the foot belonged to.

 **Well here's the next chapter. Phew! The Christmas season is always a busy time. But I got it done. Hope you enjoy and enjoy your holidays!! Thx!!!**


	3. Blast From The Past

Chapter three: Blast From the Past

An older woman, looking to be about Frank's age, stood there before them; one hand resting on the post of the copter's door, and other holding holding a fancy scepter. It was a deep red wood and had metal bearings around the top and bottom of it. There was crystal jewel on the top that was carved in the shape of a pup's head. Small strands of the lady's dark brunette hair blew gently in the wind, her hair lightened by grey; which showed her age. As well as the wrinkles across her face. Her emerald green eyes sharp in a stone-faced glare.

"So... Frank's little golden pup really didn't disappear into thin air." The lady spoke slowly, her voice heavily British and her tone very sinister. Chase was suddenly yanked back in a certain place frozen in time. A lady talking to Mr. Prescott; her back to him so he couldn't see her face. But the voice he recognized all too well. Coming back out of the memory, he suddenly felt scared and nestled up to Billy; clinging gently onto him.

"He was..." Frank emphasized, a stern look crossing his face; as he stood up slowly. "And now he's someone else's golden pup. And that's the way it's gonna stay." Both his children glared at the stranger, Chase still settled in Billy's arms. Chester crouched down and growled at her standing between her and the Prescotts. Ryder and the pups were shocked by this sudden hostility, but Ryder could tell that they knew each other. The look in Chase's eyes, though, was something he'd never seen before. He'd seen his German Shepard get scared, but not like this. There was this frantic, anxious, panicky-ness to his demeanor, an almost instantaneous change in his behavior.

"I thought I made myself very clear what I wanted." The lady went on sharply, yet keeping a certain charm to her tone.

"And _**I**_ made myself very clear that **_that_** wasn't going to happen, Vignette." Frank returned firmly. "I told you my answer then, and I'm telling you now. You are not the right person for Chase... And besides he already has a home now; with this nice boy and his other six pups." He gestured to Ryder and the PAW Patrol as he said this. At that moment a white husky, with silvery grey fur and ocean blue eyes, hopped down out of the copter coming around behind the lady. A snotty smirk on her face, as she stopped at the lady's side.

"Oh, but you see, I need a playmate for my pup, Lucie." The lady complained tauntingly, her tone unconvincingly sincere. Chase locked eyes with the pup who scowled back at him, his ears laid back and he clung a little tighter to Billy. Mr. Prescott stepped closer to the stranger.

"I told you Chase is not for you." Frank repeated, waving Chester to stand down. "Nothing has changed." The German Shepard obeyed regardless of his nagging protectiveness of his brother.

"We shall see." The lady glared coldly at him again, then, turning on her heel, boarded the copter once again. "Come along Lucie, we've got other things to attend to." She finished somewhat sweetly as the pup hopped in after her. The copter's rotors started up and the wind whipped up again, as the copter took off and flew out to sea. Slowly they all let down their arms and paws, which shielded their faces from the sudden wind gust.

"What was that all about?!" Rubble cried, as they watched the copter become a small dot in the distance blue of the sea and sky. The bulldog looked at Billy; Chase pressed up against him, his ears back and his paws gripping the man tightly. The pups were immediately concerned by this, as Billy was quietly hushing him.

"It's ok Chase." Billy soothed calmly, stroking the pup in his firm grasp. "She's gone now."

"Chase?" Marshall spoke up, cautiously is taking a step forward. "Are...you ok?" The German Shepard gazed off in the direction of the copter, and sighed.

"I remember her." He said simply, distress hinting in his tone.

"So-... who was she?" Skye asked, coming alongside Marshall from his right side. Chase opened his mouth to reply, but Mr. Prescott beat him to it.

"Her name is Vignette CorDan." He stated slowly. "I've known her for years. She's married to a billionaire named Charles CorDan, and, being rich herself, collects animals of all shapes and sizes. She had once wanted to adopt Chase as a pup, she wanted him fully trained as a police pup and wanted to pay a large sum of money to buy him from us. But I knew what she really wanted him for. She wanted to use him as a guard dog for her place... so she could keep her cruelty a secret. No one has been able to catch her in the act... but I know she doesn't not treat her animals well. And I couldn't allow Chase to be put in that situation. And besides... I had planned on keeping him in the family. He meant a lot to both Maggie and Billy. They enjoyed raising him." He bent down to pet Chase on the head; between the ears.

"And when his training was over I was going to adopt him myself..." Billy added. "So that we could be partners forever."

"Of course, his sudden disappearance put a wrench in all our plans." Maggie put in, kneeling down to place a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"But now she knows where I am." Chase pointed out, looking up at them in despair.

"Don't worry," Billy told him, hugging him close again. "We're not gonna let anything happen to you." Maggie joined them in the hug. "I promise."

"Besides." Maggie said, as they broke apart; a smirk on her face. "What's she gonna do? She can't just force Ryder to hand you over to her."

"Well...I guess you're right." Chase decided wagging his tail slightly, feeling a little better.

"Of course I'm right!" Maggie's smiled elbowing him playfully. "You got nothing to worry about."

"Well now that that's over with, let's all head back to the Lookout to play. We'd love for you and your family to join us, Mr. Prescott." Ryder said, grinning at their new friends.

"Why, we'd love to join you." Frank beamed, flattered by the invitation.

"And we'd love to hear about what you've been up to here, Chase... since you fell of the face off the earth all those years ago." Maggie giggled jokingly. Chase laughed heartily, his tail wagging faster.

"And I'd like to here about what YOU'VE been doing since I left." He said, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Then let's go!" Ryder decided. The pups barked and howled as they bounded toward their trucks.

"This is the Lookout!" Chase gushed to Chester, slowing his truck to a stop.

"Sweet!" Chester breathed, gazing up at the tower from Chase's back seat. "So you've lived here ever since Ryder took you in?"

"Yep." Chase smiled hopping down, joined by Chester a second later. "And I've never lived anywhere else since then."

"Cool." Chester nodded thoughtfully.

"Come on Chase, let's show your brother and all our new friends around!" Rocky called, running up to them.

"Ok... come on Chester, let's go!!" Chase agreed, taking off after the mixed breed.

Chase and the other pups showed Chester around the yard, while Ryder showed the Prescotts around the Lookout.

"Wow, what a wonderful place you have here." Frank commented as they strode out of the Lookout.

"Thanks." Ryder grinned. "Each of the pups have their own pup houses that convert into their vehicles for emergencies. And they have what we call pup-packs with gear that they use during our rescues."

"Sweet!" Maggie nodded thoughtfully, a hint of swagger in her tone. "And you built all of it?"

"Yep. Rocky and I make adjustments when and if needed." Ryder confirmed.

"Well I'm glad that Chase has such a wonderful home here." Billy commented, smiling at the boy. But when he felt something under his foot, he looked down as saw a frisbee under it. He looked up and saw that the pups were only a few feet away from him, and adopted a mischievous grin.

The pups stood in a circle talking, when a voice got their attention.

"Hey Chase!" Billy called, arning the German Shepard'd attention instantly. "Heads up!" Billy three the frisbee, looking up Chase saw the frisbee coming their way and smiled. He wasted no time chasing after it, excitement and adrenaline rushing through him all at once.

"*gasp* Chase look out!!" Marshall cried, hopping forward toward the direction Chase had gone.

"He's gonna run into the play set!" Skye whined. Chase leapt and twisted in the air to catch the frisbee securely. He backflipped and landed on the trunk of the tree, jumping off of it to the ground once more.

"Woah!!" The pups gasped in awe. As Chase came back and gave the frisbee to Billy. The man knelt down to receive the toy, then rubbed the pup's head; grinning happily.

"Knew you wouldn't forget." He told him proudly.

"Woah, dude! That was amazing!!" Zuma cried, as the pups gathered around him and Billy.

"Yeah, where'd you learn to do that?!" Rocky squeaked excitedly, unable to contain his amazement.

"Well... this guy." Chase answer tipping his head toward Billy. "It was part of my police pup training to be a Zoom-It dog."

"Huh?" The pups said in unison; all cocking their heads in confusion.

 **Hey everybody whasup! So finally got this chapter done. Hope you guys like it. Also wanted to let you guys know that I am taking a break from fanfic from January 7th(tomorrow) til the 26th. So again hope you enjoy and I will see you guys in threes weeks... potentially. Thx!! ;) :)**


	4. Run And Play

Chapter four: Run and Play

"What's a... Zoomit dog?" Rubble asked, attempting to articulate the word Chase had just said. Billy chuckled at the bulldog's attempt.

"Well Rubble, a _Zoom-it_ dog is a competitive frisbee dog. Competitions and tournaments are held for them all the time." He explained, grinning broadly.

"Ohhh." Rubble smiled, finally understanding.

"Woah, so _you_ were a Zoom-it dog?" Rocky asked Chase in amazement.

"Well... not exactly." Chase answered, his ears laying back slightly. "I was just trained as one, but I never got to compete because I was too busy training. The Zoom-it dog training was just a part of my police pup training; mostly just for exercise."

"But someday, Chase, you _will_ get to compete." Maggie told him, kneeling down to hug him close. "Billy and I knew how much you wanted to."

"Yeah... someday." Chase agreed quietly, almost doubting it.

"So Chase... want to see what else you remember?" Billy gave him a blissful grin. Chase perked up at this, a smile crested his face once more.

Chase sat at Billy's right side, as he thought of what to do next. Frank, Maggie, Ryder, Maya, and the other pups all sat off to the side to watch.

"Hm, ok, how 'bout this." Billy said finally. He adopted a frisbee throwing stance, Chase standing and crouching down; ready to go. The pups leaned forward a little, as Billy spun around and threw the frisbee; back behind him. Chase took of after it,... the other way.

"Chase, you're going the wrong way!" Skye called.

"No, I'm not!" Chase giggled, the frisbee circled up and flew after Chase.

"Don't worry pups." Chester told them, with a knowing smile. "Chase knows what he's doing." The German Shepard peeked back briefly to see it following him. Jumping on the trampoline, he got high enough to bounce off the branch of the tree playset and flew threw the air. Time almost stood still as Chase seemed to soar through the air catching the frisbee head on. And he caught it just as he was coming down, and at the last second he tucked his head down and rolled to the ground landing on his paws.

"Woah!!" The pups gasped.

"Cool!!" Zuma exclaimed in awe.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Chester emphasized.

Chase brought the frisbee back to Billy and he thought again. The man's face lit up as he snapped his fingers; an idea clearly popping into his head.

"Chase!" Billy pointed in a flicking motion, and Chase immediately knew what he meant and strode away from him until he was just a few yards away from him; facing toward him. Billy tossed the frisbee a couple feet off the ground directly at Chase. The pups couldn't help but feel a little worried, but were put at ease when Chase jumped up and caught it in mid-air then backflipped back down.

"Hey, Maggie, care to lend a hand." Billy called, as he knelt down to receive the frisbee from Chase again. Maggie shot apleasureful grin at Ryder and the pups before rising from her chair to join her brother and Chase. The German Shepard sat patiently waiting for them as the two briefly spoke. After they had their little chat, the two shared a single nod and glanced at Chase. Maggie curled her finger at him a couple time, telling him to come with her; as Billy headed off the opposite way. When they were in position, Billy stood opposite of Maggie and Chase. Maggie positioned Chase opposite her brother, gestured to him with her right pointer finger. Then she turned and walked about third of the way between the two of them, and knelt down; facing Chase.

"Ready Chase!" Billy called.

"Ready!" The German Shepard barked. And as soon as Billy tossed the frisbee, Chase took off towards Maggie. When he reached her, she placed her hands out in front of her and when Chase jumped up onto them she launched him up behind her. Soaring through the air once more, he caught the frisbee and landed safely into Billy's arms, who was there to catch him. With each trick the pups became more and more fascinated,... and excited.

"Hey Rubble, where's your skateboard?" Chase asked, dropping the frisbee in front of Billy.

"Uh..I think it's in my pup house." The bulldog responded slowly. "Why?" Chase shot a knowing grin at Billy and looked back at Rubble.

"Can we use it for a second?" He asked.

"Uh...sure, I'll go get it." Rubble rose and took off to find it. Riding it up to Chase, he carefully hopped of it.

"Thanks." Chase took it in his mouth and dragged it a little ways into the yard.

"This is weird." Rocky whispered to Skye. "Chase never skateboards." The Cockapoo nodded in agreement. Chase hopped up onto the skateboard as pushed off with one paw rolling away from Billy. He'd gotten a short distance before he glanced back quickly and straight ahead again.

"Now!" Chase called, Billy tossed the frisbee, also a couple feet off the ground. Hearing it coming towards him, he placed a back paw on the tip of the skateboard, leaned back and dragged it on the ground. He, then, used that momentum to flip himself backwards, launching himself just in time to catch the frisbee and flip back onto his feet. Chase then caught up to the skateboard and rode it back up to the rest of his friends with the frisbee still in his mouth.

"So.. Maggie. Do _you_ train Zoom-it dogs too?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, heck no!" Maggie responded quickly, taking up the frisbee herself. "I just helped a little with Chase. I don't throw the Zoom-it because..." She tried to throw the Zoom-it straight, but it veered off to the left then to the right. "...my aim is a little off." She told them.

"I got this!" Chase called, racing after it. Billy watched Chase it for a moment, then his face lit up.

"No wait! Chase! Stop!" But before he could stop him, Chase leapt up after the frisbee. Missing it the wind sent it hurtling downwards, and then Chase realized, there was no ground underneath him... only water.

"Uh oh." He said.

"Chase!" Chester called, as everyone else got up to race over to the edge of the cliff. Seeing the water getting closer to him, Chase realized something; he free-falling in a skydiving position toward it. So he quickly maneuvered himself around, flipping himself forward into a clean dive; barely making a splash into the bay. Ryder and the rest of his friends reached the edge and peered down, looking for him. Two seconds later...

"There!" Ryder called pointing, as Chase resurfaced,... with the frisbee in his mouth!

"I'm good!" Chase called up to them through the frisbee, paddling to keep himself above the water's surface.

"Skye, grab your copter to go lift Chase out of the Bay." Ryder instructed.

"You got it! This pup's gotta fly!" The Cockapoo pup replied bounding towards the Lookout.

When Chase was rescued and brought back up to them again, he sat down panting from all the excitement.

"Wow, Chase! You're really good at that!" Rubble commented excitedly.

"And what a jump! I didn't think were would actually gonna do it!" Rocky gasped.

"I was surprised that you _did_ do it." Marshall added.

"I know... thanks." The German Shepard replied between breaths.

"Chase, that was a crazy stunt!" For a second Billy looked stern, but then it changed to a look of complete pride. "Nice work." He smiled.

"Thanks, Billy." Chase grinned back.

"Glad you're ok, bro." Chester smiled. "But I gotta say, that jump was pretty sweet."

"Thanks." Chase grinned back, giving him a paw-bump.

"You're probably getting tired though." The man observed intently. "You should take a break."

"Ok." Chase gave in, nodding slowly, as he got up to go get a drink and lay down.

Chase tossed and turned that night, Ryder had insisted the Prescotts stay with them at the Lookout. But Chase's mind was racing through so many thoughts at once. Thoughts of the Prescotts, Mrs. CorDan, the police pup training facility, Zoom-it dogs; all thoughts flowing across his young mind. Chase shifted uneasily. Then sighed opening his eyes. Dragging himself up he headed toward the Lookout doors, when a whisping wind picked up and a giant shape landed behind him. Chase's little golden paws turned to run but soon left the ground, his collar hitting the ground a moment later beeping and flashing. Chase grunted and strained.

"Help!" he cried. Apparently it was enough to wake Ryder. Cause once he heard Chase's voice, he was upright in a second. Though the sudden awakening didn't allow him to fully recognize the voice, a choppy whirring outside made him jump out of bed to rush out there. As Ryder ran out of the Lookout the pups, Prescotts and Maya followed him. Ryder looked down to see the familiar star collar and bent do to retrieve it, as a big object rose from ground, turned and flew away.

"Where's Chase?" Skye asked. Rocky headed to the German Shepard's house and gasped.

"He's gone!!" The grey pup cried. A gasp rippling amongst them.

"I don't understand." Skye remarked looking around for their friend.

"Where'd he go?" Marshall wondered sadly. Just then the tag on the collar Ryder held slid down, and to their horror they saw the star. Fear gripped all of them, as they stared after the whirring object in the distance.

"Someone's kidknapped Chase!" Zuma breathed, almost to himself. Ryder just stood their staring out into the night, then lowered his head and shoulders. Chester stared out with horrified eyes, his heart slowly thumping in his chest... followed by a shatter; as a tear slipped down his cheek.

The sun rose with its rays beckoning the world to arise and shine. The light slowly crawled up to the Lookout tower as its occupants aroused from the their slumber; though after last night... none of them got much more. Ryder stepped out his room, stretching and yawning as he headed to the balcony. He gazed out over the town, as lights faded into the sunlight and people exited their homes off starting their day. Though even that couldn't lift the boy's spirits. He turned sadly and went back inside. Once dressed he rode down the elevator as the Prescotts and Maya were awakening.

Chase's eyes clenched slightly tighter, the steady ticking of a clock disrupting his forced slumber. As his eyes slowly opened, he felt an unpleasant heaviness on his body, and attempted to recall what happened...

 _The German Shepard froze and stood there staring at the solid black shape, when a large figure stepped out of it. The figure began approaching him. Chase took a few steps back then turned to run, but before he could a big hand grabbed the scruff of his neck and picked him up. Chase struggled to get free when another hand grabbed a hold of his collar, tugging at it they ripped it off his neck. He let out a **'help!'** and was __tossed into a cage. Chase recovered himself in time to see the Lookout sink away, the look of terror unmistakable upon the pup's face as Adventure Bay disappeared and a needle in his neck made the dark world get even darker..._

Realizing now what transpired he shot upright, though he felt a slight dizziness come upon him, he ignored it; seeing as how his fear of his unknown whereabouts had completely stolen his focus. He slowly got to his feet and realized he was still in a cage, which was large enough for him to maneuver in a little bit. As he looked past the wire bars that he was trapped in, he noticed the fancy design of the walls of the dark room around him. They had a dark, redwood paneling lining the bottom half of all the walls, and a green paint or wallpaper covering the top half; though Chase couldn't fully make it all out too many details in the darkness. Looking down, he was relieve that he still had his pup-pack on, and quietly barking out his light, he slowly panned it around the room. Until a picture on the mantle on the right side of the room, made his heart leap in his chest. Horror in his eyes, as the door slowly began to creak as it opened and someone emerged from it, making Chase fearfully shrink back as far as his small jail would permit...

 **Hey whasup everybody! Finally back and finally got this chapter worked out. There was a little confusion when writing it, so I had to re-work it a little by here it is! Hope you guys like it! Thx!!**


	5. The Search Begins

Chapter five: The Search Begins

"Morning Ryder." Maya greeted, but her tone betrayed the positivity she wanted to portray. Even so, Ryder didn't return the greeting; which was very unusual for Ryder... and the pups knew it. Instead he walked right on past them and out the door. The pups shot and glance at Maya, and then all raced out after Ryder. When they found him again, he was on his knees next to Chase's pup-house facing off in the direction they'd heard the helicopter go in. Marshall and the pups inched towards him slowly. As Marshall came around the boy, he noticed that he was holding Chase's collar, and gazing down at it sadly. Marshall immediately felt terrible, so he slowly nosed his head under Ryder's arm to snuggle up to him. The boy welcomed the pup's gesture, willingly lifting his arm to wrap it around the Dalmatian.

"Don't worry Ryder." Marshall murmured softly, trying to hold back more tears. "We'll get Chase back... won't we?"

"Of course we will, Marshall." Ryder decided after a moment's pause, hugging Marshall tighter. All the other pups couldn't help themselves and came in for a big group hug.

"So where do we start looking, Ryder?" Rubble asked, when they broke the long embrace. "We couldn't see any details that might even give us a _clue_ of who took him."

"With the video feeds in the Lookout." Ryder said. "The Lookout has hidden cameras that capture anything that happens around the Lookout's perimeter. It's a precaution for situations just like this. Come on!" Ryder took off running back to the Lookout, with everyone else right behind him. Once on the upper level, Ryder headed to the big computer screen and pushed a few buttons. The video popped up onto the screen and he reversed quickly until they caught a glimpse of the familiar incident of last night. Ryder then halted it and let it play. They all watched as the figure stepped out, Chase turning to run, but was soon caught by it. They watched sadly as the stranger ripped Chase's collar off him, and took him into the helicopter with them and taking off. Skye gasped, Rocky covered his eyes with his paws, Zuma put a paw to his mouth, Rubble looking away and closing his eyes, and Marshall staring at the screen in horror; his ears sagging.

The Prescotts watched this with wide eyes as well, and Chester thought he'd cry again.

"Poor Chase!" Maya breathed, placing a hand on Ryder's shoulder. "Ryder run back over it, maybe if we enhance the image we can find out where that helicopter came from." Ryder looked from her to the computer, ran it back once more and let it play again. "There!" Maya called, her brother freezing it on the screen. "Now lighten it slightly, zoom in and enhance the picture's pixelation." And when Ryder finished the instruction a symbol was revealed. It resembled a 'V' that was bent down on both tips, and a tongue of fire inside the 'V' shape. It was also encircled by a silver ring. As a whole it looked like a special seal of some kind.

"Umm.. What is it?" Marshall asked, cocking his head to try and decipher what it was supposed to be.

"It's a symbol of some sort, but I've never seen it before." Frank spoke up.

"At least we have something to go on." Ryder thought, trying to sound optimistic.

"Which isn't much." Maya stated. "This symbol doesn't mean anything to us. We have no ways to trace it and not a clue what it is or what it stands for."

"Then it's a good thing we know which way it went. My guess is that _that's_ where we'll find out more. So who's ready for a road trip?" Ryder gazed around at his pups, who nodded; despite not knowing what he meant. "Then PAW Patrol..." He pressed a button with the Air Patroller symbol on it. "To the Air Patroller!" Ryder pointed, running for the pole; the pups plunged down the slide. Maya, Chester, and the Prescotts headed back down in the elevator. As the Air Patroller landed in the yard, the pups raced toward it. And when Marshall tripped and slid into the pups, as he often did; none of them, including Marshall, had the heart to make a joke. They all just simply untangled themselves and took their places on the seats of the Air Patroller; and somehow they managed to fit all six pups, the Prescott's, _and_ Maya on them. Ryder sat in his usual place and swiveled his chair around to look at them.

"Ok pups." Ryder began. "We know exactly why we're here. And since we know that, we also know that this is a big mission."

"Yeah!" Rocky spoke up. "So this is a..."

"Mission PAW!!" The pups finished together, as the symbol changed on the screen.

"Robo-dog, put us in stealth mode." Ryder commanded. The robot barking and obeying the order. The thrusters blazed as they, jetted on toward Mission PAW's headquarters... in Barkingburg.

Chase gasped. The slow clip.. clop.. clip.. clop of heeled feet slowly pacing around him, the pup unable to take his eyes off them. The thick velvety material of their dress ominously dusted the floor, as her shiny black boots held her course. In her hand her scepter resided, stopping for a second the light escaping through the cracked drapes glinted off the jewel head. The click of her shoes, and the thump of the scepter on the hard wood and carpeted floor, sent chills up and down his spine. She had made it about three quarters of the way around when she stopped, Chase looked down; hesitating but refusing to meet her gaze.

"Welcome.. to your new home young one." Mrs. CorDan's icy voice rasped, her tone one-note and her volume low. Her face showed no emotion, in the shadowy darkness. She gingerly fiddled with her scepter, which she held in both hands now as she stood there. She wasn't more than a yard away, a couple feet maybe. Yet it mattered not, her mere presence even from the door had sank the teeth of fear into the German Shepard's body. He could have sworn he'd felt her presence even before she opened the door. Maybe it was because his nose caught her scent or maybe he just knew, but all he knew now was that he was scared. That he wanted to run,... wanted to hide... wanted to cry and curl up in a ball; waiting for Ryder, or the pups, or-... _**someone**_ to come rescue him. But he stayed still, not moving... not speaking; still terrified to meet her gaze.

"Look at me!" Vignette commanded stomping a foot and slamming the scepter into the floor. Chase flinched and shakily looked up. "That's better." The woman's steely glare softening into her prim and proper expression. "Now, I'll have you out and about in no time, but we must go over some rules. You may interact with the other animals on the grounds, but outside of that you will speak to anyone-you will not _look_ at anyone. You will not try to escape,-nor try to seek help; in escaping-is that clear." The dynamic of her voice was enough to know that he didn't want to find what would happen otherwise.

"Uh..m.. y..yes ma'am." Chase stammered. Vignette flipped the latch on the cage with the end of her scepter and slowly strolled to the door. "You shall be retrieved shortly." Mrs. CorDan stated peering back at him briefly. "You and the others will be sent out to play in the yard for the afternoon. You'll have a little time to get to know everyone, and... _settle in_." Then with that she floated through the door and closed it behind her. Chase cautiously emerged from the open door and as soon as he was out and ran for the window and poked through the drapes and gasped. Three levels up, he saw below him, in a vaguely familiar; but a neighborhood he didn't know. He searched for something.. anything familiar; but in the foggy mist... nothing was visible. And he sighed and dropped down away from the window, setting his front paws back onto the floor.

"Everyone, welcome to our underwater HQ." Ryder said, as the Air Patroller hovered down into the secret landing pad below the water's surface. The Prescotts, Chester, and Maya marveled at this, as they finally landed.

"I gotta say, little brother, this is quite impressive." Maya commented, getting to her feet.

"Quite, indeed." Frank remarked, as they all strode down the ramp into the fancy regime that was the Mission PAW headquarters.

"Well pups.. it's time to gear up Mission PAW style." Ryder announced. Filing into the elevator, they were in their Mission PAW gear and lined up in no time at all. "Ok pups, Chase was taken by some helicopter last night. And that helicopter headed off from Adventure Bay in this direction. So we're gone have to search all across Barkingburg, and see if we can find any clues as to who took Chase and where we can find him."

"Ryder- a mission like this could take a while." Billy spoke up gently. "Until we have leads we can't in good conscience let you and your pups enter into something this large, without a little back up."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked in confusion.

"I'm just saying even if we found out who has him, he may not be safe from harm." Billy went on. "We don't know the situation he's even in right now. Or what they'll do to him if they discover someone's on to them. This could be a dangerous situation for both Chase _and_ us." Ryder dropped his gaze and looked away slightly.

"I know.. you're right." He answered is a low voice. "So here's the plan." He pushed the right button bringing up the big screen. "Since we have the picture of the symbol that was on the helicopter we can at least ask around to see if anyone recognizes it. And see if anyone has any clues on who owns it."

"But what about Chase?" Marshall questioned. "Shouldn't we be searching for _him_?"

"That's exactly what were doing, Marshall." Ryder sighed unfortunately. "Finding out who owns that helicopter will help us figure out who kid-knapped Chase."

"Ryder, I would be happy to talk to my friends at the police departments around here. I still have plenty of connections to help with the search... and the investigation to untangle this whole mess." Billy offered.

"That would be great, Billy; thanks!" Ryder smiled. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Well if he's helping,... I'm helping too." Chester decided, bravely nodding at Ryder. Ryder stared at him blankly, but before he could say something though... "I haven't seen my little brother since we were pups... I'm wanna help find him." The older German Shepard said, reading his mind. "I lost him once,... I'm not about to lose him again." The determination in his eyes showing the how much he meant it. The boy could see the slight anger and hurt in the pup's deep brown eyes. The young German Shepard's eyes were almost an exact replica of Chase's, and it broke Ryder's heart.

"Ok." Ryder nodded, slowly.

 **Here's the next chapter you guys! I've been struggling a little with it cause I haven't been in the mood to write a little bit lately. But I did it! Hope you enjoy! And I will keep trying to better on getting the next chapters done. Thx!!**


	6. Connections

Chapter six: Connections

Chase was shoved outside, and the door immediately closed behind him. He looked back at it, and then out at the yard in front of him. The yard was a brick wall enclosure and it stretched all around the house; the backyard being much larger than the front, but there were no fences dividing the two. The front gates were made of iron like a traditional castle entrance; the metal rungs set vertically up and some twisted into a special design. As Chase looked around, there were about a dozen other pups scattered throughout the yard; each of them slowly noticing him and stopped whatever they were doing to stare at him. Some even began to whisper to others, and he could tell they were talking about him by the look in their eyes. Chase stood there, not sure what to do or say. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came to his aid; and he stopped. He just simply walked past them; none of the strange pups able to take their eyes off him. Chase found a quiet space next to the brush adjacent to the wall on the far right of it and laid down. He set his head on his paws facing away from them, and the group just turned to look at each other, then back at him. Chase sighed deeply, his heart beginning to sink in despair. _Ok, so I'm stuck here. I don't know where I am, and I don't have any way of reaching Ryder and the pups. Think, Chase, think!_

"Excuse me?" A voice behind him crashed his train of thought, and he dragged his head across his paws around to come face to face with two dark blue eyes. Chase thrust himself up in surprise of the sudden stare. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." A small, cream colored cocker spaniel puppy said, shrinking down shyly. Her British accent was unmistakable, and her soft voice gave him a sense of relief; as she did not seem to be aggressive or like she intended to harm him. Her curly cream and brown-spotted hair slightly blew in the gentle breeze blowing through. "You are new? Where are you from?" The pup asked slowly. Before he could answer another one pushed in, a golden wolf dog with intense amber eyes.

"Did they hurt you? Tell they didn't hurt you! If they hurt you I'm gonna..-"

"Ci Ci, Ci Ci, Hey-.. hey relax. Stand down, ok, give the poor pup a little space. I'm sure they didn't do anything to him." A sandy-colored Labrador said, nudging the wolf-dog back gently; neither pup possessing an accent. But, yet again, he was bombarded with another new face.

"Hi! How you doin'? What's your name? My name is Skyler. I'm a Shepard, just like you. -Well not _JUST_ like you, but you know what I mean. Right? I mean a Border Collie and a German Shepard are not quite the same thing but they're similar enough right? Am I right?" This black and white Border Collie's words were running at the speed of light, Chase almost couldn't understand her. He almost didn't catch some of what she said, and was at a loss for words looking for a response.

"Alright, alright. You calm down too. I'm sure he's been through a lot already." The lab told her in a rather stately manner. She turned to look at Chase her eyes tender, yet intense; something he was familiar with, and picked up on almost immediately. "Don't mind them." The Lab told him. "Their bark is worse than their bite. Even Ci Ci here." She gestured to the wolf dog pup matter-of-factly; the pup in question wearing an overly suspicious expression. "As you can see our situation isn't ideal for most of our tastes." The lab went on looking back at him directly. Chase looked around at them and then back at her, unsure of what to do. The lab's eyes dropped to his vest and she noticed the stripes on his shoulder and the style of his uniform. "Law enforcement, huh." She said thoughtfully, her sharp senses showing through by this. "What level?"

"Standard police and traffic cop." Chase responded simply, adopting his police pup persona; almost mimicking hers. "And you?"

"Military." The pup responded, stiffly standing in a clearly military stance. "Also standard rank." Chase gave her a slightly confused stare. "They're both forms of law enforcement." The lab sighed. "My job just goes a lot farther than yours. Name's Rayla. What's yours?"

"Chase." The German Shepard said, giving her a single nod. "I take it, you've been here awhile."

"You could say that." Rayla shrugged one shoulder. "I guess you could say I keep every pup on track around here. Keep them sane while we wait for someone to rescue us from this dump." She gazed off at the old, creepy house and the grounds around it.

"Hey, woah, woah, woah, who ever said anything about _you_ keeping all of _us_ sane in here?" A chihuahua pup questioned, scurrying over to them.

"Relax, Tiny, you know I didn't mean it that way." Rayla assured him, keeping her cool quite easily.

"Yeah, sure you didn't." Tiny grumbled, strutting off.

"Don't mind him." An Australian Shepard assured Chase, coming alongside him. "He's just in a mood sometimes. I'm Boomerang. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too." Chase said smiling respectfully, exchanging a nod with him as well. "Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like it here."

"Oh trust me, you don't know the half of it." Rayla put in, scoffing distastefully; the other pups nodding slowly.

"Mrs. CorDan doesn't understand the _true_ meaning of being a good pup owner." Tiny spat, almost cursing the woman's name.

"Now, now, Tiny, that's not how you treat, even, someone you don't like." Boomerang corrected calmly, the chihuahua just huffing in frustration and plopping his head down onto his paws. "She seems to treat every one of us like a form of property, rather than as real live pups."

"Yeah!" Skyler spoke up loudly. "It's like we're a bunch of stuff animals that can move." Ci Ci slammed a paw into her forehead in disgust. Rayla nudged her and she rolled her eyes and looked away sheepishly; trying to ignore what she, herself, had just done.

"As you can see, we've sorta built something here; despite the circumstances..and have managed for all these years."

"Years?!" Chase echoed, purely shocked; his heart sinking again.

"Some of us have been here for months." The cocker spaniel spoke up softly. "But others,... yes,... years."

"Kylie's been her for two years." Rayla sighed, tipping her chin at the cocker thoughtfully. "She's been this quiet ever since... Who'd've thought that she didn't use to be that way." Chase's heart had been stabbed precisely where it hurt; and twisted when he heard this. The thought of a pup that had changed so drastically, and remained that way for that long was hard to swallow. And he couldn't imagine being stuck there for two years, and desired more than ever to get out of there, _no matter what it takes!_

"Ryder, meet Officers Christopher Miles and Ryan Garcia." Billy waved a hand to the two men that came to meet them, as they entered the police department. Ryder shook hands with both men, each giving him a respectful nod. "I used to work with them at the academy." Billy went on to say, clasping his wrist in a respectful military-like stance. "They helped me with Chase... you know.. sick days, holidays;.. any day I wasn't able to work. They became quite close with Chase back in the day."

"It's great to meet you both." Ryder smiled.

"Thank you. The feeling is quite mutual, Ryder." Officer Miles nodded again. "I've heard you've taken great care of Chase all this time. The boys and I were wondering what had become of that amazingly talented, little fur-ball." Chris and a couple other officers around them chuckled, the memories of the missing German Shepard clearly coming to all their minds. Ryder could see the genuine fondness in each of their eyes, and knew how much they all cared about him. A burst of pride originating from his chest flowed through his entire body; as he thought about the lives that had been changed by his beloved police pup. And he suddenly was saddened by the fact that they, still, had no idea where he was; and wondered if he was truly out of harm's way.

"Don't worry Ryder." Officer Garcia assured him. "If Chase really _IS_ here in Barkingburg somewhere... we'll find him." Maya reached over to squeeze her brother's shoulder gently. The pups close at his heels, all worrying with him.

Billy paced back and forth. His hands shaking, as he fiddled his fingers; interlocking them different ways in a highly anxious manner. As the man paced, his eyes blinked erratically, and his breaths were slightly uneven; and very unsteady and shuttering. Billy's eyes were slightly moistened by the sparkling dew of tears, which he desperately tried to blink away. His hands were his focus, in an attempt to distract from the piercing attack of uncertainty and fear, coursing through his body; like a bullet train with broken breaks. Nothing seemed to stop it... and he knew exactly why...

 _"I got it!" Chase leapt into the air after the frisbee. He missed and hit the ground; tumbling across the sand, kicking it up like a dust cloud. As soon as he saw the crash, Billy's heart jerked and he blindly took off toward him. The German Shepard coughed a couple times as he recovered himself._

 _"I missed it." He groaned as Billy finally reached him and knelt by his side. Though Chase could speak very well, Billy had known him long enough to understand him perfectly. The police man picked up the dusty pup, as set him up on his paws._

 _"Chase you ok?!" Billy asked trying not to sound as terrified as he'd felt for a second; though, of course, his tone betrayed him. Chase shook the sand from his coat and looked up at Billy with his innocent brown eyes._

 _"I'm ok." He said. "Did I scare you?" Billy's face lit up at this._

 _"Oh no, no, no, no. I'm good, it's all good." Billy stammered._

 _"That means you got him." The cheeky voice of Maggie smirked, as she approached from behind Billy._

 _"Psh! What?! Nah, not me; I wasn't worried for a second." Billy insisted, acting as laid-back as he possibly could, petting Chase on the head. Maggie snickered into her hand and Billy blushed, making Chase cover a chuckle of his own with his paw._

 _"I'm sure you weren't." Maggie joked, earning her a playful nudge from her brother._

 _"I'm sorry if I scared you." Chase apologized, snuggling up to Billy gently. This act seemed to have broken him, because he couldn't resist wrapping his arms around the pup in a tender hug. "I'll try to do better, I promise." Chase told him a little more boldly._

 _"Don't worry, Chase." Billy told him, breaking the embrace to gaze down at him firmly. He held the pup's head in his hands as their eyes were locked onto each other's. "You'll get there." Chase smiled up at him._

 _"Too bad I won't be able to compete." He said, slightly disappointed._

 _"Oh, don't worry about that, honey." Maggie scoffed, waving him off. "One day you will." She, too, was knelt down next to him; and when she said this she pulled him into a hug of her own. Billy unable to stop himself from stretching his arms around both of them in a huge group hug..._

The opening of a door jerked him out of his thoughts and he jumped slightly because of it. Billy was relieved that it was Maggie who slipped through the door and closed it behind her. The contrast of light and dark soon returned to total darkness, as the door closed once more.

"Hey, you ok?" Maggie asked her brother, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah..um... I guess." Billy sighed, rubbing his face with his hands; stressfully hoping to wipe away any uncertainty he felt. But to no avail, as she clearly caught on to this near immediately.

"Don't worry..." she told him gently. "We'll find him... we have to." The emphasis in her voice reassured him a little and he felt a little more at ease; though he knew he wouldn't fully be at peace until Chase was found. And he was sure that he was safely returned, and unharmed. Maggie quickly pulled her brother in, swallowing her own rising tears to avoid betraying the words she just spoken; and the confidence she was trying to instill into her brother in this difficult situation. One, with which, they both desired not to be in.

 **Hey what's up guys?! This chapter was soo fun to write! I have found(for some reason) that I love writing nightmares, flashbacks, memories, mindscapes and times of great joy and pain. And that is one thing that I enjoyed about this chapter. The flashback was the best part for me. Hope you guys feel the same. Let me know whatcha think. Thx!!!**


	7. Trouble!

**~Warning mentions of blood!~**

Chapter seven: Trouble!

"And don't worry about not making friends." Skyler was saying. "Cause you already got some. Never thought you'd hear that, did ya?"

"Alright, Skyler. Any more talking and you'll practically talk this poor pup's ear off." Rayla sighed, nudging the black sheepdog back.

"Why don't we take a break and go play for awhile." Kylie suggested gently.

"Oh,- uh..ok, later Chase." The two pups bounded off into the yard.

"So what brought _you_ here?" Tiny asked, wondering back over to them.

"Oh- uhh..." Chase's face lit up at this, and he hesitantly looked at Rayla; who shot him a curious look.

"It's complicated, I guess." Chase sighed, lowering his head a little bit.

"We've got time." Boomerang shrugged. Chase locked eyes with the Australian Shepard; and, heaving a huge sigh, tried to explain as best he could...

 _XXXX_

"...and the next thing I know; I woke up here." Chase said, finishing his story.

"Wow. That is a long story." Boomerang commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and now you know why I'm not supposed to be here." Chase sighed, dropping his gaze again.

"Oh believe you me; most of us don't belong here. Many of us have families or humans of our own to go back to." Rayla sighed, glancing out into the yard, watching Kylie and Skyler romp around together. "I myself have someone to love back home."

"Who? I-..if you don't mind me asking." Chase wondered, half nervous to ask.

"Not at all." Rayla said. "I, too, have an owner... a little boy; just like you. His name Aaron. His father is in the army. And I was his pup... his companion while his dad was gone. My boy loved the army, even though his father was gone a lot. He wore camo clothes and everything. Before I met Aaron, his dad got me and took me with him to his boot camp and trained me as military pup. He knew how much Aaron loved the army, and I found that I loved it just as much as they did. So when I earned my rank, the.. one I have now, he took me home with him. I was Aaron's birthday present. His birthday was a week before we got home, so I was an extra special surprise for him. I've lived with Aaron and his family for three years; but even those three years felt like a lifetime. But someday I'll get back to them,... someday I'll get to see my boy again... And so will you." Rayla finished, looking Chase in the eyes.

"I hope so, Rayla." Chase sighed, smiling both sympathetically; and hopefully. Rayla returned a confident one, when a whimpering yelp broke their gaze and diverted their attention.

"Oh,- please.. l..l..l didn't mean to I-" Kylie stammered, nervously backing away from a big Rottweiler. He growled, glaring down at her, as he edged toward her menacingly.

"Who's that?" Chase asked, half surprised by this.

"That's Rex." Rayla sighed, a distasteful tone in her voice. "And he's no friend."

"Please,- don't hurt me!" Kylie whimpered, curling up where she was.

"Why don't you look where you're going, and you wouldn't have this problem. Pipsqueak!" Rex snarled, puffing his chest out in a dominant manner.

"Leave her alone, Rex!!" Skyler demanded. The Rottweiler turned his razor sharp glare on the Border Collie, who flattened her ears and backed away. Chase saw this and looked around to the other pups; and all of them, even Ci Ci, backed down.

"Watch what you're doing next time, fur ball." Rex sneered; raising a paw to hit her.

"Hey! Back off!!" The German Shepard growled and flattened his ears threateningly; stepping between the older pup and Kylie. The cocker looked up from her shielded face, a surprised look coming upon it.

"Chase? Wha- what are you doing?" She stammered.

"Who do you think you are, punk?" The Rottweiler questioned, stepping up to challenge him with a glare of his own. Chase snarled, glaring deep into the other dog's fiery eyes.

"Chase. You don't know what you're getting into. Please stand down, and walk away." Rayla reasoned; the German Shepard's ear flicking back toward her voice momentarily.

"You think you're better than me, small one?" Rex teased.

"You don't want to do this Chase." Ci Ci warned, intensely. Chase looked at Skyler; who nervously shook her head. A spiteful laugh drew his eyes back to the older pup.

"That's right listen to the peanut gallery. Cause they're all cowards, but I gotta say... you're pretty brave if you think you can take on _me_." Rex's words only stirred the fire within him.

"Stand down, Chase!" Rayla urged again, her tone almost begging him this time.

"You're a bully!" Chase snapped, courageously staring Rex in the eyes. "But you won't hurt my new friends. I won't let you!"

"Don't do this, Chase!" Rayla breathed.

"Oh really?" Rex continued, unimpeded by the others' comments. "So you really think that _you_ can stop _me_?"

"Yes!" Chase sneered, nodding.

"Hey..uh..come on, y..y..you don't know what you're saying." Tiny stuttered, also backing off.

"Oh, well..." Rex scoffed, his glare hardening in an instant. "Let me change that for you." The Rottweiler lunged forward on to Chase, and the German Shepard dropped onto back to launch the bigger pup off over him; sending him tumbling a bit. Rex looked up and growled and came again, batting a paw at him, Chase evaded it easily. Becoming more frustrated, he swung again and again; Chase finding it more and more difficult to avoid them. Batting a paw of his own, he nailed Rex across the snout; completely taking both of them off guard. The other pups around them gasped; and when Rex looked up again, his eyes flared in anger. The Rottweiler leapt onto Chase again, in a angered rage, snapping at him with his big white teeth. Chase managed to throw Rex off of him again, and dodged more snap attacks using his pup-fu training. Rex raised a paw and caught Chase on the shoulder; his claws leaving behind long skinny claw marks, oozing with fresh blood. Chase stopped to inspect the wounds, when the Rex leapt up in his back paws and batted him again with the other paw; slamming him to the ground. Chase hit the ground hard and looked up just in time to see Rex hurtling toward him, but could do nothing. The Rottweiler sunk his teeth into Chase's neck, shaking it as if intending to puncture the flesh. Chase braced his paws against Rex's chest, and tried to push him away; but did not possess the strength, or the leverage to get him off again. The biting jaws stung into his skin, he cried out as he struggled some more.

"Chase!" Rayla cried, anger beginning to rise up in her. Rex appeared to be smiling with sick pleasure; though it was hard to tell with Chase's neck in his jaws.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, that's enough." A strange, middle-aged women came rushing over to them. Grabbing the scruff of Rex's neck, she finally eased him off of Chase. "You need to control yourself, Rex!" She said, scolding him. Chase coughed as he shifted himself upright and away from the disappointed Rottweiler. The strange girl was now at his side taking him up in her gentle arms, a tenderness to her touch; as not to aggravate the fresh wounds.

"Do not be frightened." The woman told him, when feeling the German Shepard tense. "I don't intend on hurting you. I just wanna help." She murmured softly, she gently hides him and stroked his neck and back until he relaxed; then she stood with him. "Alright my little puppies, time to go inside." She called, sweetly. Upon hearing her beckoning call, the pups all turned to look at her and bounded after her. Arriving at the door she opened it and the pups all flooded into it. "That includes you Rex, off to your kennel with you." The woman told him sternly. The pup scoffed defiantly, but did as he was told nonetheless.

"Madge, ma'am." Rayla asked in a stiff tone, approaching her with a salute. "Is Chase gonna be ok?"

"I'll fix him up a bit, but I think so, love." The woman consoled, beaming kindly down at the Golden Lab. "I'll care for him right away. Off to your room with you, now."

"Yes ma'am." Rayla sighed, turning to enter a room opposite them.

"Goodnight, Rayla, my love." Madge told her, gently closing the door behind the pup. The woman then turned and strode down the hallway, carrying Chase just as delicately as before. Checking that each door was closed and locked, as she went. Finally coming to the last room, she entered and set Chase down on a pup-bed.

"I do wish we had better accommodations." Madge said, busying herself with first aid preparations. "The conditions here are not what they should be." She wetted a cloth, and knelt down to soak up the blood from the scratches, and tooth marks. Chase tensed at the sting and the woman eased back a moment.

"I'm so sorry about Rex." Madge continued. "I keep telling Mrs. CorDan that she shouldn't allow him to be around other pups with his attitude, but she doesn't pay me any mind." She dipped the cloth in a bowl of water next to her, and resumed her cleaning. Chase found it odd that Madge was so kind compared to Mrs. CorDan. And wondered how this came about; though he still felt a bit untrusting, and found it difficult to bring himself to speak to her. "These wounds seem very superficial." Madge sighed with genuine relief. "I think these'll heal up nicely on their own." She smiled warmly at him as she finished the dressing of the wounds. Chase managed to smile back calmly, when the door suddenly creaked open and a clearing of a throat sounded. Chase was tense once again, as he recognized the voice it belonged to; and the figure now standing in the room.

"And just what do you think you're doing here, Madge. Your my pup-sitter, not my nursemaid. This is far beyond your pay grade." Vignette scolded in a slow, one-note tone.

"Forgive me, mistress, but I-"

"Out." Mrs. CorDan reinforced, raising her voice a little. Madge lowered her head and obediently stood up and backed away. Vignette then turned her icy stare on Chase. "Now, I have heard about the little incident downstairs and can assure you, that _that_ will not happen again." She gave a wave of a hand and from the open door and male butler escorted Rex on a leash into the room. Chase leapt up and edged back a little as they entered; his back end finding the rungs of the cage behind him. Rex held a steely smirk on his face as he sat down respectfully where Vignette could see him.

"Now, let me be clear." Mrs. CorDan began pointedly.

"Chase; you will not be starting any more fights when you are out with the other pups, and Rex; you will not attack Chase under any circumstances, is that understood." The swiftness of her voice and the firmness of her tone indicated all they needed to know.

"Yes ma'am." Both pups responded, Chase looking away from Rex; who glared back at him.

"Good." Vignette said, she turned on her heel to leave. "Rex! Madge! Come!" She barked, snapping her fingers as she proceeded to walk away; not even turning around. Shamefully the woman followed and the butler led Rex out the doors well. Madge shot Chase an unfortunate and sympathetic look, as she pulled the door closed. And he was finally alone; alone with his thoughts, the only other thing accompanying him was the moonlight flooding in through the window.

 **Hey guys here's the next chapter, this story is kinda progressing, still figuring out some of the kinks and how it all flows into the end result, but I hope the story is still enjoyable. So... enjoy!! Thx!!**


	8. Keep The Faith!

Chapter eight: Keep The Faith!

"We've launched an undercover investigation to find out the meaning of this symbol and who or what is associated with it." Billy told reported. "If we can figure out who owns them.. we should be able to know for sure who took Chase; and where he could be."

"Glad to hear it." Ryder sighed, trying to remain optimistic.

"When I find out who kidnapped my little bro I'm gonna-..."

"Hey, hey, easy." Maggie soothed, hugging Chester tightly. "Whoever took him will pay for what they have done. But taking revenge on them won't help Chase; and it certainly won't change anything." The German Shepard resisted her touch at first, his ears laid flat against his head sourly. But realizing the truth in her words softened his glare, and his body relax; and he leaned in to her gently. His angered expression suddenly shifting to one of sad, scared little puppy. Maggie gave him a reassuring squeeze and stood up with him. Meeting Billy's gaze, they leaned into each other; Billy wrapping them both in a tight hug. This act further revealed to Ryder, who had seen the whole thing, just how much they loved Chase; and how much they missed him. The clearing of a throat below him, yanked him from his thoughts and he glanced down to his right. Skye hesitantly stepped forward, the other pups behind her.

"Um,- Ryder." She began slowly. "After this is all over-... will we have to say goodbye to Chase?" She asked, her magenta-colored eyes peering dreadfully into his, and he knew she was on the verge of tears in saying this.

"Oh, Skye, why would think that?" The boy asked, kneeling down to hold her into his lap. He hugging her close, he rested his chin on her head for a moment.

"It's just that-..." the cockapoo looked up again. "Chase has been with us for such a long time. But- now that we know where he came from... we know that he already has a family who loves him."

"Don't worry Skye. I'm sure Chase won't leave us. Besides Chase should get to decided where he belongs, but we can worry about that later. Right now let's focus on finding him. We'll deal with the rest later, ok."

"Ok." Skye sighed, snuggling up to him one more time; a single tear escaping down her cheek. The other pups had just been watching this whole time, each of them glassy-eyed and sniffly.

"Come here, pups." Ryder told them, stretching his arms toward them sadly. Upon the invitation they all rushed in to huddle together, all beginning to cry in Ryder's tender embrace.

Frank looked on from a distance behind Ryder thoughtfully, his hands gently resting on his cane; as he listened to the muffled whimpers of the five remaining PAW Patrol pups.

 _XXXX_

Ryder entered a quiet, dimly-lit room. His eyes downcast, he slowly strode to the small couch opposite the door and sat down. His brave face, acting as a mask to his true feelings finally lowered; giving way to a sad and troubled look that was unmistakable.

"Everything alright, son?" Ryder looked up startled by Frank's voice. Turns out he'd been sitting there this whole time, watching the boy from his chair. The old man's hands remained on his cane, as before, but he was sitting down. So when he spoke, Ryder looked up to his right to see him there immediately.

"I guess." The boy admitted dropping his gaze to the floor. "Chase is still missing. And the pups are worried that he'll leave to go home with you if- when.. we find him." Frank nodded intently.

"Well let me explain to you right now that _that_ will _not_ happen." The old man said, he stood up and gingerly came to sit next to him on the small couch. "Listen son, Chase was one of the finest pups we'd ever had come from our facilities." He looked off into the invisible distance, before locking eyes with Ryder once more. "But I had always told him that, one day he'd have to leave and go off on his own. Whether that meant he'd be adopted by a person, or sent to a training facility like the K-9 program;... I always knew that he had greatness within him. But he has become something greater than I had ever imagined... and that's all thanks to you." He placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Now we may not have necessarily thought it'd go down this way, but I'm glad his path led him to you. You've made him into something we are _all_ proud of. He has become the greatness that I always knew he had... Let me tell you something son, he may have been the smallest of the litter, but Chase has always been a big pup in here." Frank touched a finger to Ryder's chest, and the boy looked up at him again; a bit confused. "I saw Chase's potential the moment I saw him. He was one of five pups in a litter and had a few struggles as a newborn pup, but he fought harder to stay alive more than any pup I've ever known."

"You mean, Chase... was sick?" Ryder asked almost not able to believe it.

"Not exactly." Frank replied. "Being the runt of the litter, he was pushed aside by his siblings when he was young; and he had trouble eating. Unfortunately he struggled with that quite often. Which is why we had to separate him from them, there were even times where he wasn't eating at all." Ryder gasped, horrified by this. "That's when Billy and Maggie decided to step in. When he was born, his first meal was given through a bottle, cause this siblings would nearly crush him trying to eat, themselves. The pup was so small he fit into the palm of my hand, Billy and Maggie actually got into trouble for bringing him to school one day while he was sick." Ryder thought about all this.

"I..hadn't realized he'd had so much trouble. He seemed fine when I found him in that box." He said.

"Oh that's because he was starting to do better." Frank responded. "As he got older he got stronger both Billy and Maggie would each take turns caring for him. I usually handled things like this, but I guess Chase seemed to be an exception. Cause the kids wanted to take on the responsibility themselves. With my guidance of course... guess he was just as special to _them,_ as he is to you."

"Yeah... guess so." Ryder sighed.

"Listen, Chase may not have started out the best, but he has fought tooth and nail for everything he has. And because of you;.. he doesn't have to fight anymore. He is now able to fight for thing he _wants_ to fight for, not what he _has_ to." Realizing this, Ryder found the ability to smile. "Ryder, we would never try, and take away a pup's happiness. We couldn't do that... especially not to Chase. You've made him a better pup, and none of us want to ruin that."

"I guess you're right." Ryder admitted finally. Frank squeezed his shoulder firmly.

"Besides, it's as Maggie said; we can come visit him any time now that we know where he is now. _When_ we find him." The emphasis on this fact instilled a sense of confidence in the PAW Patrol leader. The two remained in silence, Ryder's reassured smile feeding off of Franks confident one.

Suddenly the door opened and they both looked. Billy stood their his breaths a bit fast as though he'd been running, a shocked look on his face.

"We've got a hit!" He blurted out. Ryder and Frank both rose upon hearing this.

 _XXXX_

"The helicopter that took Chase is owned by a billionaire named Thaddeus Lincoln." Officer Miles told them, placing a map on the table. The pups' paws were up on the table, as they peered over the edge; trying to see what they were doing.

"Remember him, Dad?" Billy asked, glancing at his father. "He was the one that-"

"Yes, yes, I know him all _too_ well." Frank replied. "But he's a good man. Why would he kidnap Chase?"

"Well just because this helicopter belongs to him, doesn't necessarily mean _he's_ behind this. A lot of times Mr. Lincoln would rent out his aircraft for private use to whoever can afford it."

"Yes, but why would he aid and abed a kidnapper." Maggie questioned lightly.

"Maybe be didn't realize what there were being used for." Ryder guessed.

"Whoever rented that particular helicopter on that particular day, may not have told him what they desired to do with it while in their possession." Maya added.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Billy agreed. "I think we can safely assume, that whoever did this withheld that information from Mr. Lincoln; when renting the copter from him."

"But at least now we have something to go on." Officer Garcia reminded them.

"Right, so let's go talk to Thaddeus, and see what we can find out." Billy decided.

 **Here's another chapter you guys!! This story has been going quick lately, but it is starting to slow down again because I'm struggling with what comes next; but I'll get there! Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	9. Clues?

Chapter nine: Clues?

A bell jingled as the door was pushed open, the newcomers entered and stood there gazing around the room. Ryder and the pups had never been to this place before; but the Prescotts... many times.

"Frank?" A voice caught their attention, and they looked to find a elderly man, slightly younger than Frank, standing behind the counter to their left; towards the center of the large room. He smiled warmly at them. "Please, come in, come in. What can I do for you all today? New friends of yours?" The man asked the Prescotts, as they all filed toward the counter.

"Indeed Thad, They're Chase's new owners." Frank told him.

"Chase?! Wow, but I thought you said he disappeared?" Thaddeus recalled.

"Well he did," Maggie chimed in. "But we've just recently learned that he'd been found by this lovely boy and had been taken in by him. And Ryder has had him ever since then." Thad turned his gentle gaze on the boy.

"Well then you're a very lucky boy." He smiled. "I remember Chase quiet fondly. Billy took him everywhere with him, they were very close. Never seen a pair so tight. They were a great team, back in the day. You're definitely lucky to have such a fine pup."

"Thank you, sir." Ryder grinned pridefully.

"Please, call me Thad." Mr. Lincoln told him. "Any friend if the Prescotts is a friend of mine. So what can I do for you, my friends."

"We were actually coming to ask about your helicopters." Billy replied, quite concisely.

"What about them?" Thad responded curiously.

"We think someone has used one of your helicopters to kidnap Chase from Adventure Bay!" Skye and Marshall cried together.

"What?! That's impossible!" Mr. Lincoln gasped.

"Not unless they withheld the truth from you." Billy stated. "We were hoping to take a look at your renting records, to find out who rented a particular helicopter from you sometime around that day."

"Well do you know which one it was?" Thaddeus asked, taking out a book and flipping through it.

"We think it was.. B97?" Billy recited, reading off the piece of paper in his hand.

"Well you're in luck." Thad's tone lightened. "That copter was just returned this morning. Let's go take a look at it and see what we can uncover." He stood up from his stool chair and made his way around the counter to lead them all outside.

 _XXXX_

"This is the one, usually we have to clean it out after a client had used it; but, thankfully, no one has come in to do it yet.

"Rocky, Skye, use your scanners to see if you can find any clues, anything that might tell us about what happened here." Ryder instructed.

"You got it, Ryder!!" The two pups barked, then jumped into action. Barking out their devices they began the search. Marshall also hopped up into the copter and sniffed around; even jumping up onto the seats.

"I may not be a super sniffer like Chase." The Dalmatian stated after a time. "But I can definitely smell Chase's scent here."

"Hey look!" Rocky squeaked, gazing at the screen of his scanner. "Brown and gold fur, it's gotta be Chase's!"

"Ok, so he was here." Ryder concluded. "That means our guess was correct. But who was flying the copter that day, and who rented it to kidnap Chase?"

"And where did they take him?" Zuma added.

"I'll check with the city to see if we can get a hold of any city cameras that might have caught the copter at some point on its way to wherever it went. Hopefully we'll find out where they took him." Billy said. "Let's get back to the station and get this sorted out."

"Good idea." Ryder agreed. "Come on pups. We're on a roll!" Everyone thanked Thaddeus as they all hurried back to the Mission Cruiser. Thad waved goodbye as they departed.

"Billy's talking to the city now. We should have the information we need shortly." Maggie told Ryder.

"Hopefully that'll get that much closer to finding Chase." Ryder sighed.

"Ok so the city is granting us permission to check out the camera feeds and continue the investigation unhindered, but it'll take some time for them to get the information to us." Billy reported joining them at the table in the center of the room. At that moment Ryder's Pup-pad rang.

"Hi Mayor Goodway, what's up?" Ryder asked when he answered.

"Ryder!" The mayor exclaimed, clearly in distress. "Chickaletta has gone missing! And I can't seem to find any sign of my precious little purse chicken! I need help!"

"Alright mayor. But- we're kinda busy with a Mission P-"

"Ryder." The boy looked up at Billy. "Maybe you and the pups should go handle this." He said. "Me and the boys will continue the search for Chase."

"But- we want to help find him." Ryder protested.

"I know you do, but you still have a job to do. Which is protecting Adventure Bay and those that live there. Our job is to search and find a missing pup." Billy's brow furrowed earnestly. "Maybe you should all stay home. I promise that we will do everything in our power to find Chase, and return him home to you as soon as possible." Ryder's hesitation was quite long, and when he tried to reply the words died in his throat.

"Ryder, honey we'll find Chase." Maggie spike up gently. "And we won't rest until we do. But until we find another lead, there's really nothing we can do."

"The best way to help Chase now, is to go home and let's us handle this." Billy told him.

"Try not to worry, son." Frank told the young PAW Patrol leader. "I'm sure we'll find Chase soon enough. So- until then, make him proud by continuing your work in the meantime."

"But- *sigh* ok." Ryder sighed, finally giving in. Maggie's heart shattered in her chest and she hugged Ryder close.

"You better get going." Maggie said withdrawing to look at him. "Sounds like you have a pet chicken at large." Ryder nodded and headed for the door. Grasping the handle, he stopped to look at them one last time.

"Don't worry, Ryder." Officer Garcia reassured him, as Frank placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"We'll get him back." Officer Miles added.

"And when we do, he'll be brought right back to where he belongs." Chester finished confidently.

"Thank you." Ryder said, forcing an unconvincing smile; then left the room.

 _XXXX_

"Ok pups, back to the Mission Cruiser. We're heading back to Adventure Bay." Ryder announced flatly, upon entering the small conference room they'd been staying in.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Huh?" Were the pups' responses.

"But we haven't found Chase yet." Skye whined.

"Why are we leaving?" Marshall asked, his heart wrenching in his chest, almost like it would leap out of his body at any second.

"The Mayor needs us to find Chickaletta, she's lost and we need to help find her." Ryder returned, attempting his usual confident leader voice.

"But that's Chase's job. How will we do it without him?" Skye recalled sadly; the other pups joining her with whines and whimpers of their own.

"I know it's hard, but we'll have to find her another way. We have to do whatever we can to find Chickaletta." Ryder repeated, a little more confidently now. "Billy and the other officers are gonna continue the search for Chase. While _we_ keep watching over Adventure Bay." The pups all lowered their heads sadly.

"I really thought we'd be leaving here _with_ Chase." Rubble whispered to Zuma.

"Me too, Rubble." Ryder agreed, having heard the bulldog's comment. "But let's get going. Cause we've got work to do." Maya stood up from where Marshall lay on the small couch. "Is everything alright, Ryder?" She asked. Ryder watched his pups all leave the room, before turning back to meet her gaze.

"I know, you're worried about Chase." She told him, somehow reading his thoughts by the look in his eyes. "But I've actually met Officers Garcia and Miles before. And they're great at what they do." She approached Ryder tenderly, to place a hand on his shoulder. "If Chase is out there, they'll find him. And when they do he'll be rescued and brought back to you as quickly as they possibly can... Question is... do you trust them?"

"I do." Ryder responded. "But-..."

"You're used to handling problems yourself." Maya interjected. "Especially when it comes to your pups. I get that... but don't worry. I'll stay here and help if it makes you feel any better."

"I guess I'm kind of afraid to lose him altogether." The boy admitted sheepishly.

"Hey,.. bro that's natural." Maya told him, lowering herself to earn his gaze once more. "It's ok for you to feel that way. But don't try to hide it from me.. or even the pups. We know exactly how you feel; we're all right there with you... None of us wanna lose Chase either. But thanks to the Prescotts and their friends, we may not have to. All we can do now is wait and hope they get him back safely... so for now.. just focus on your missions. And keeping morale up for both you and the rest of the PAW Patrol;.. they need you, ya know."

"Really?" Ryder asked, a bit taken aback by this.

"I've spent the last fifteen minutes holding Rocky and soothing Marshall just to keep them _both_ from crying." Maya told him. "And I've had Skye, Rubble, and Zuma huddled around me whining miserably too. They need comforting just as much as you do."

"I can't believe I forgot all about them." Ryder thought out loud, regret stabbing him right in the heart.

"Look, don't worry about what you did wrong." Maya laid her hand on his shoulder once again. "Just work on making it right. Keep the Faith... it'll get better. I'm sure of it." Ryder managed a slight smile; and Maya pulled her little brother in for a tight hug. When they broke apart, their hands slipped into one another's and Ryder turned and left the room.

 **Finally another chapter!! Sorry it took so long, but I kinda got stuck. Also I've had a couple other stories that I've been kinda heavily focused on lately. Anyway, interested to hear your thoughts! Thx!!!**


	10. Road To Nowhere?

Chapter ten: Road To Nowhere?

"Pups, I need to apologize." Ryder said, spinning his chair around to look at them.

"Why?" Skye asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Marshall asked worriedly.

"Well I didn't exactly _do_ anything." Ryder re-emphasized, "but I wanna apologize for ignoring you pups." The PAW Patrol looked around at one another. "All this time I've been so busy worrying about Chase, and feeling sad that he's gone; that I didn't fully realize that you pups were hurting too." Now the pups dropped their gaze to the floor. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for that. And that I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Ryder." Marshall breathed, everyone else nodding their heads, seeming to be feeling better now.

"No problem." Ryder smiled warmly. "Now let's go find Chickaletta!! Punch it, RoboDog!" The robot barked and pushed a lever that sent more energy to the thrusters sending them faster though the sky.

 _XXXX_

Chase woke up to a noise that put him on high alert, even before he realized what the sound was. The shadow in the corner by the door only vaguely masked the prissy husky's shape.

"Wha- what do you want?" Chase stammered, still a bit on edge.

"Mrs. CorDan insisted we _get to know_ each other." Lucie sniffed simply, inspecting her paw snootily. She smoothly shifted off her haunches to come toward him. Chase froze and remained so as she paced around him.

"For a supposed _hero_ , you don't seem all that _heroic_." Lucie criticized, studying him carefully.

"I am, when I'm actually where I belong." Chase snapped back, only slightly annoyed by this.

"Well I guess you'll have to get over to that now won't you." The husky replied dryly, flipping her tail at him. Chase scowled, as she turned back.

"So what exactly do you suggest we do to _'get to know each other'?_ " Chase asked, his tone becoming bold enough to question her. The pup whipped around to narrow her eyes at him; the German Shepard finding the confidence to straighten up to her.

"How should I know?" The husky snapped turning away again. "I couldn't care less." She went on, turning to sit against the wall again, and wrapping her tail around herself like a cat normally would. "If you ask me all these extra pups are too much for me. I just want to be left alone with _my_ person. All those extra nuisances are merely a distraction from the one who _really_ deserves all the attention... _me_."

"Then I guess you don't like this whole idea of other pups, huh." Chase implied, feeling a familiar vibe to Sweetie, in this pup's demeanor.

"Not really." The pup sighed rolling her eyes in exasperation; her tail flipping gently at her side.

"Then you'd probably wanna do anything you could to get rid of them right?" Chase ventured slowly.

"*scoff* Hardly!" The husky sniffed. "I don't bite the hand that feeds me. I'm above such things." The pup's snotty attitude was, by now, starting to get on Chase's nerves; a feeling which he was not used to.

"So how do you deal with this everyday?" Chase wondered suspiciously.

"Look, if you're trying to get me to help you in escaping you're wasting your breath." Lucie snapped. "I'm not aiding and abeding an escape artist on a quest to leave this place. Too risky for me; plus why should I care that you're _that_ desperate to get out of here." The husky hopped out of the doggie door and locked it behind her. He heard her footsteps fade away down the hall; and couldn't help but wonder more about this.

 _XXXX_

"Chickaletta!!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed at the sight of her precious pet chicken. "Oh, thank heavens you're safe?!" The mayor hugged her pet close like she would never let go of her.

"We found her wandering Farmer Yumi's corn field." Ryder told her. "She must have wandered into it and got lost."

"Thank you, Ryder!" The mayor smiled. "And thank you pups!"

"No problem Mayor Goodway! Whenever you need us, just yelp for help!" Ryder declared. The pups smiled, steadily wagging their tails. Ryder was finally starting to sound like himself again; much to their relief.

"So what do we do now, Ryder?" Rubble asked, as they headed back to the Air Patroller to take it back to the Lookout.

"Unfortunately until Billy and the rest of our new friends gets a lead... nothing." Ryder revealed, kinda flatly. "We'll have to focus on our missions here, until we hear from them." The pups' gazes dropped to the floor at this, each of them frowning sadly in response to this awful news. "Don't worry pups." Ryder spoke up, seeing their sad faces. He waved them in to him and they came for an embrace. "They'll find him." And that moment was solely shared as a long moment of comfort and support.

 _XXXX_

"Cameras are up." Billy reported. Maggie, Frank, Ryan, and Chris leaned in for a closer look.

"There!" Officer Garcia pointed. "That's the copter, approaching from the left."

"That's a positive ID. Clearly the one that was used to take Chase." Billy agreed. "Now.. to find out where it went." He tapped at the screen and pulled up one camera feed after another. Some just barely caught the copter in its sights, and other clearly showing it. But where it landed began a melting pot of emotions, all of them unable to feel one emotion at a time; not sure how to feel about this...

 _XXXX_

"We have a lead, but we think it's time sensitive. We'll have to handle this perfectly if we're gonna find Chase." Billy reported, his worried face boldly evident across the Lookout's control room screen.

"Well at least you have something to go on." Ryder reasoned optimistically. "It's an improvement to what it was like when we left."

"True, but let's hope it takes less time than I fear it will." Billy replied, unable to mask the concern in his voice; then they disconnected.

 _XXXX_

Chase limped a little, the pain from Rex's bite still clawed at his neck from the night before. His muscles ached from the struggle; the hard wood floors and ragged pup bed didn't do him any favors. He pushed his nose passed the drapes to peer out at the world outside. Suddenly the door opened and he snapped his head around to look.

"Come on, Chase." Madge called gently gesturing to him. "It's time to go outside." Chase half smiled, relieved to see _her_ instead of Mrs. CorDan.

 _XXXX_

Madge opened the door and released the pups to go out.

"Alright my little puppies, you all play nice and I will return to fetch you shortly." Madge called sweetly.

"Thank you, Madge ma'am!" Rayla saluted stiffly after she'd exited.

"You're welcome, dear." Madge smiled then closed the door. As soon as she'd left though, Rayla, Skyler, Ci Ci, Kylie, Tiny and Boomerang crowded Chase with their big worried eyes.

"Are you alright?!" Skyler squeaked anxiously, practically touching noses with him.

"Did Mrs. CorDan come to see you?" Kylie asked softly, nudging herself in closer.

"What did she say?" Ci Ci sneered, anger boiling up in her at what the woman may have done.

"More importantly how are feeling?" Rayla asked calmly, effectively keeping her composure. "Rex is a strong pup. Who knows what damage he's capable of."

"I'm fine." Chase told her, flexing his shoulder. "I think I'll be alright."

"So come on, spill! The suspense it killing us!!" Wailed Skyler, dramatically flopping down at Chase's feet.

"Ok, ok." Chase gave in, patting the sheepdog on the back. "I'll tell you all about it..."

 _XXXX_

"Wow! Really?!" Skyler gasped, after Chase had recounted the events of the last twelve or so hours.

"You got lucky, you know." Ci Ci muttered dryly. "The last time a pup started a fight. Mrs. CorDan wasn't quite so _forgiving_ about it."

"Really?" Chase spoke with sense of surprise and dread, knowing this. Ci Ci just nodded, a slight glimmer of hurt hinting in her eyes.

"She must think you're special to give you a pass." Tiny commented dryly. "Lucky." Boomerang nudged the Chihuahua gently, glaring disappointedly down at him.

"You said you were a police pup and traffic cop, right?" The Australian Shepard recalled looking up at him tenderly. "What rank did you say you were?"

"Sergeant." Chase responded confidently, straightening up.

"Then.. don't you have a higher authority over her?" Kylie spoke up softly.

"Well yes. But-"

"I do as well." Rayla cut him off slowly. "But Mrs. CorDan has more leverage on us to stand down. Our law-abiding authority means nothing to us if we're unable to execute it. And without backup, we cannot take them down to set ourselves free."

"Ugh, now what do we do!" Skyler groaned plopping down on the ground again.

"We'll think of something." Chase decided. "We _have_ to!"

 _XXXX_

Billy ran the video feeds over and over, as though waiting for something. He squinted and leaned in closer, repeatedly running it back. Until his eyes flashed open.

"Gotcha!" He breathed to himself.

 **Another cliffy! ;D Don't worry though, there will be more explanation to come! Can't wait to here your thoughts! Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	11. Sorrowful, Regretful

Chapter eleven: Sorrowful, Regretful

"It makes sense, Dad." Billy said, after explaining his findings. "Who else could it be?"

"We don't have enough evidence to prove it." Frank returned firmly. "We can't go accusing them simply because we think or wish it to be so."

"But Dad, isn't there even a _slight_ possibility of it being true?" Maggie put in hesitantly. Frank scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps." He shrugged. "But our evidence still must be more concrete, true or not. You're a police officer, Billy. You should know this by now."

"I know." Billy sighed, dropping his gaze.. and shoulders. "You're right." He finished placing his hands to the table in front of him. Maggie quickly stepped in to place a hand on her brother's shoulder tenderly. "It's just that, that boy is counting on us. I don't wanna let Ryder down... or Chase... I've already failed him once."

"What are you talking about, son?" Frank wondered, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"I was late in getting back to Chase for more training that day." The younger man admitted sheepishly. "That's probably why Chase wandered off to find me."

"William Prescott, don't you ever blame yourself for this!" Frank told him sternly. "You know how curious Chase was back then. Ever since he was born he was getting into trouble, that we needed to help him out of. And how independent he could be at times. He thought he could handle finding you by himself, he's young. And he's grown up since then. But don't think, even for a moment, that you being, even a little late, makes this whole accident your fault."

"Chase probably would have gone off on his own in any case." Maggie told her brother. "You know what dad always told him. If he hadn't wandered off and accidentally gotten sent to Adventure Bay; he may have still ended up there another way."

"Yeah, but if my guess is right. He could be in big trouble." Billy reiterated. "Which means we have to get to him fast!"

"I agree, but your father is right, Billy." Officer Garcia spoke up. "We can't get legal access to the place without solid proof that it is necessary."

"Then I suggest we start looking." Billy decided gravely.

 _XXXX_

"We can't just sit here!" Skyler decided. "We _have_ to get out of here!!"

"As much as I agree with you.." Rayla sighed. "There _is_ no way out."

"Ryder says 'there's _**always**_ way out'." Chase recalled determinedly. "We'll think of something. One thing's for sure, though... we _have_ to get out of here."

 _XXXX_

The door slowly creaked open as it was softly pushed aside. The PAW Patrol leader plopped down on the bed, sprawling out across it, and sighed. His mind a busy metropolis, thinking about all sorts of thoughts. The busy station of his brain was mostly centered around a certain German Shepard police pup; who was still missing in action. Days had gone by, and still no word of anything pertaining to Chase _or_ his whereabouts or rescue had been disclosed to him since Billy's last report about a possible lead. Ryder sighed again, and thought back to a moment he recalled fondly. One he desperately wished to relive...

 _"Ryder!!!" Chase exclaimed, jumping into the boy's arms happily. The pup licked his face vigorously, his tongue tickling against his cheek making him laugh._

 _"I'm glad to see you too, Chase." Ryder chuckled, scratching the pup under the chin. Katie giggled._

 _"We had a great time while you were gone. Did you have fun on your break?" She asked sweetly._

 _"Yeah, it was actually quite relaxing. But I still missed Chase a lot." The boy responded, looking down at his pup and scratching him behind the ear. Chase obliged with a cute snuggle under the boy's chin, flattening his ears for extra clearance. Ryder chuckled again and tightened his grip slightly in a hug._ _"Ready to go home?" He asked the pup._

 _"You bet!" Chase barked, racing for Ryder's vehicle. Ryder willingly released him to go, and stood up again._

 _"Thanks again for watching him, Katie." The boy smiled, gratefully._

 _"No problem." The girl returned, graciously putting a hand up and closed her eyes in a fulfilling grin. "I know caring for Chase, hasn't been easy; at his age."_

 _"Yeah." Ryder confirmed looking over at the pup climbing into the frontal basket. "I love Chase more than anything I could ever have imagined. But I do sometimes need a break."_

 _"And I'll be here to help if I can." Katie smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Chase is running you ragged. Even if there is only one of him."_

 _"Yeah." Ryder half-laughed, the sighed calmly while shrugging his shoulders. "Well, we should probably get going. Probably should get this little guy home, to get him ready for dinner and then bedtime."_

 _"Sure thing. Have a safe trip home." Katie told Ryder. "Goodbye, Chase!" She called waving at him._

 _"Bye Katie!" Chase called back, as Ryder made his way over to join him. He'd placed his paws up over the basket's edge after putting his helmet on. Ryder climbed on after him and revved the engine to life again. Katie stood there waving as they headed off toward the Lookout..._

Ryder half smirked, as he recalled this memory, as the _one_ time they forgot one.. little.. detail...

 _CRASH!! Ryder jumped at the sudden noise, which was followed by another. A bouncy ball yelped and a squeaky toy screamed, as they were tossed across the room._

 _"Chase? What's going on?" Ryder asked, coming around the elevator to find the German Shepard._

 _"Where is it? Where is it?" The pup mumbled to himself, while throwing more toys out of the toy box and digging in more. Ryder dodged a football, bouncing uncontrollably from the box._

 _"Chase? What are you looking for?" Ryder asked, peering into the box. "It's almost time to go to bed."_

 _"I can't got to bed now!!" The pup whined, poking his head up frantically, then diving back down again. "Where did he go?!"_

 _"Who?" Ryder asked, a little more emphasis on the question._

 _"Officer Bear!" Chase replied, sadly looking up again. "I can't find him anywhere!!!" Chase resumed his panicked searching, tossing out a small blanket that fell over Ryder's face. He pulled it off and ducked to avoid some wooden blocks. He should have stayed down, because as soon as he stood up straight again; another stuffed animal hit him right in the face._

 _"Uff! Chase!" The pup looked up at Ryder, the boy's voice remaining calm and tender. "Calm down. I'll help you look for it." He said, carefully lifting Chase out of the box. "Why don't you go lay down and rest for a while. I'll see if I can find it. Ok?"_

 _"But- But-..." The pup finally sat down where he was and sighed, lowering his head._ _"Ok." He said finally._

 _XXXX_

 _Chase sighed and shifted uneasily, then shifted again;.. and again. Ryder looked up to watch him for a moment from across he room, before turning back to his task. He peered into the box, and then behind it; when his phone rang._

 _"Hi Katie, what's up?" He said, almost surprised see her name on the title._

 _"Hi Ryder,.. is Chase still awake again?" She asked._

 _"He is..." Ryder replied, glancing up at the pup. "How did you know?"_

 _"Well I think I just found a certain bear in a police vest and hat," came the answer._

 _"Officer Bear!" The boy exclaimed. Chase's sad whine pulled Ryder's eyes up to him, as the pup kept his eyes closed sadly shifting positions again; almost as if the German Shepard had heard him._

 _"I'll bring it up to you as fast as I can." Katie decided._

 _"No wait, I'll come get it." Ryder interjected._

 _"You can't leave Chase there by himself. And you should let him rest, so he can sleep once we get Officer Bear back to him." Katie reminded him. "Just keep him company, I'll be there soon."_

 _"You don't have to do this, I can-"_

 _"I want to." Katie said. "It's the easiest way to do this. And besides, you wanna keep him calm so he can sleep tonight."_

 _"Okay." Ryder sighed, giving in. "I'll stay put I guess."_

 _"I'll be there as soon as I can." Katie told him tenderly; and they hung up._

 _"Ok Chase." Ryder said, as he strode over to the pup; to which the pup looked up at him, from where he lay under the covers on his pup-bed. "I found Officer Bear."_

 _"Really?!" Chase replied, lightened up at this._

 _"Yes,... it's at Katie's." Ryder sighed._

 _"What?!" Chase cried, standing up abruptly._

 _"But don't worry." Ryder told him, placing his hands on the pups back to urge him to lay down again. "Katie's going to bring it to you."_

 _"*sigh* ok." Chase surrendered in defeat._

 _"She'll be here soon." Ryder said, sliding down next to him. He sat by the pup and rubbed his back until the doors to the Lookout opened._

 _"Phew! I'm here." Katie announced, as she entered._

 _"Hey Katie." Ryder smiled, standing up and pacing towards her._

 _"Hi guys." She smiled back. "And did some pup leave his bear with me?" She hinted, holding it up and looking at Chase._

 _"Officer Bear!" Chase gasped, perking up again. Katie giggled as she knelt down to place it in his paws. The small German Shepard wrapped his paws around it tightly and hugged it close to his chest. "Thanks, Katie!!" Chase cried happily, his tail wagging violently under the blanket._

 _"No problem, Chase." The girl beamed, rising once more. Chase dropped his chin against the pillow and yawned, Officer Bear remained pressed up against his cheek. He accidentally hit the button on his nose and the music began to play. The pup's eyelids sagged, until he couldn't hold them open any longer; and he was soon sound asleep..._

Ryder panned his head to the left, there on the dresser stood the bear in question; keeping watch over the silent room. Ryder pulled himself up off the bed and strode over the dresser. Officer Bear slumped to one side against the wall, with Chase's collar circled around him; and next to that.. stood a photo him and Chase. The younger version of himself remained frozen mid-chuckle as the German Shepard licked his face; Ryder remembered this fondly as the day he decided to keep Chase as his own pup. One of the happiest days of his life, it was. And how he yearned for a day like that to return, to replace the horrible emptiness that had claimed a small hole in his heart.

"Where are you, Chase?" The boy mumbled to himself, still staring the pup's belongings.

 **Aww, poor Ryder!! Can't wait to get the next chapter finished! And as always.. can't wait to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	12. Escape Plan!

Chapter twelve: Escape Plan!

The small group of pups all lay about, each a bit exasperated; with the occasional sigh of boredom releasing ever more silence among the group.

"Any pup got anything?" Chase asked, glancing around at each of them. Regrettably, the pups all shook their heads.

"Chase, I don't think any of us are getting out of here." Boomerang sighed, shifting positions stiffly.

"No way! We _HAVE_ to get out of here! We _have_ to!!" Chase decided adamantly.

"Son, Mrs. CorDan is good at keeping us hidden, and good at preventing us from leaving this place." The Australian Shepard reasoned, heavily sitting up. He grunted and relaxed how he was.

"Hey..uh.. you ok?" Chase asked, feeling concerned immediately.

"Oh..uh.. -yeah." The Australian Shepard shrugged, giving the illusion of a carefree nature. "I'll be fine." Rayla approached him to place a paw on his shoulder. They exchanged glances and he finally walked his paws stiffly back down to lie down again.

"I'm.. not as young as I once was. And I'm not in as good'a shape as you pups." He said, gazing down sadly, then lifted them to meet Chase's gaze. "I have arthritis in my back and rear legs... have for a number of years... I know this because I was diagnosed before Mrs. CorDan found me."

"That's not right!" Chase gasped, his heart shattering at this news.

"I know." Boomerang sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "But I've dealt with it for years, and managed just fine. I'll be ok."

"But you're always in pain... aren't you?" Chase asked slowly.

"Well not always." Boomerang exaggerated, earning him a nudge from Rayla. And the look on her face told all he needed to know. "..I mean, I have my moments." The older dog corrected himself, glancing back at Chase again.

"But that's the thing. This place is horrible." Chase reasoned. "And Mrs. CorDan doesn't take care of us like she should. You need help, Boomerang; and I wanna help you."

"I understand that you do, but there's simply no possible way for me to escape with you. I'm not as young as I once was. Even if we manage to bust out of here, there's no way we'll all be fast enough to avoid getting caught again." This fact got Chase thinking.

"Hmm." He mused thoughtfully.

 _XXXX_

Chase rolled a ball back and forth, with one paw in thought. He lay with his head resting on the other as he watched the ball go back and forth. _What to do, what to do?_ He thought to himself.

knock* *knock* " _psst_ Chase!" A piece of paper was gently pushed into the doggie door, hitting the floor with a barely audible scuffling noise. Chase got up and hurried over to the door.

Madge peeked through door and smiled at him.

"Listen, I wanna help you." She said very secretively. "I have a plan that I wrote down in that envelope. I cannot be seen helping you. So you must do it when I'm not around. But you must do it soon. She was about to close the door again, but Chase stopped her.

"Madge!" She stopped and looked at him. "Thank you." The pup said, touching a paw to her hand gently.

"You're welcome, love." Madge smiled. "Now go get your friends back. I'll return shortly to let all you pups out for the afternoon. Use your time in here well."

"I will. Thanks." Madge nodded and closed the door locking it once more. Chase then snatched up the envelope and took it back to his ragged pup bed, opened it and began to read...

 _XXXX_

"All systems go." Officer Garcia announced, entering the room grandly.

"Preparations can start, we have the clearance." Officer Miles told them.

"And you're sure this is right." Frank asked them.

"Positive, sir." Ryan replied.

"But- Billy, you have been ordered to stand down and sit out of this operation." Chris regrettably informed is friend turning to him.

"What?! No I-"

"You're too close to this one. Chief's orders." Ryan interjected gently. "Chris and I'll handle this." Billy opened his mouth, but words failed him, as he clearly began to panic.

"We'll take care of this." Ryan told him taking his shoulder firmly into his hand. "We promise." Chris joined them to place a firm hand on his other shoulder for reassurance.

"Ok." Billy finally gave in, choking out these words.

"It's gonna be ok, Billy." Chris told him. "We'll get him back."

"I hope so, man." Billy replied sadly. "You have no idea how much that pup means to me... And to Ryder."

"Believe me I do..." Chris returned tenderly. "..More than you know."

 _XXXX_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kylie asked, cowering back a bit. Chase dropped the teeter totter down again.

"One of us has to get out of here." Chase told them. "It just makes sense that I go. If even one of us can get out, we can find someone who can help and come back for the rest of us later."

"Ugh, you might as well leave us here and never look back." Tiny sighed, flopping down on the ground in exasperation. "If you even get that far."

"Don't worry, I will." Chase confirmed, gazing at the wall determinedly.

"Chase,.. before do this.." Rayla trailed off stepping forward, toward the opposite side of the teeter totter. "You do realize that, once you make it over that fence; they'll be after you and you'll be back here just as quickly, right?"

"I know I can do this!" Chase declared. "If I can at least make it to a police station or the Barkingburg palace, I can get to someone who can help me get a hold of Ryder and the PAW Patrol!"

"I hope you know what you're doing." Boomerang told him. "I may be older than you pups, but even _I_ don't think this is a good idea."

"Yeah, why are you taking this risk for us?" Skyler asked earnestly, as Chase pulled the end of the teeter totter down and stepped onto it.

"Because we all deserve to go back to our families. Or anywhere _but_ here." Chase responded firmly.

"Yes, but why do you care so much?" Rayla asked, placing a paw up onto the seesaw.

"Well-.. because you're my friends." Chase shrugged innocently. Rayla removed her paw in surprise. Her heart secretly melting at this matter-of-face, and rather rather heartwarming statement. She softened up slowly, then shook herself out of it and composed herself. "Just- be careful ok. And don't get caught. You have no idea what Mrs. CorDan'll do to you if she catches you."

"Hey, I'm a super spy remember." Chase grinned slyly. "I got this."

"I hope you do." Ci Ci returned sarcastically. "For your sake." She mumbled this last part to herself, as she turned her head away from him; frowning sourly. Chase then looked up and crouched down, gazing ahead determinedly.

"Launch!" He called. And Kylie and Skyler leapt down from small platform they'd set up, landing on the other end of the teeter totter. This sudden momentum build up, was enough to launch Chase up into the air, he flipped in mid-air and sailed over the fence; catching a paw on the pointed, decorative metal spikes along the top of the cinderblock wall on the way over. Chase crash-landed into the bushes on the other side with a thump and a crunch.

"Chase! Are you ok?" Rayla called desperately. "Answer me, soldier!" There was a short silence, when they finally heard the rustling of leaves.

"Ugh, that's a ten-four, captain." Chase groaned, rubbing his head gingerly. He limped out of the bushes; a little sore from the initial fall, and headed to the iron rungs of the front gate.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" Chase told his friends through the gate rungs.

"Then go; get out of here." Rayla told him. "Before they see you. It won't take them long to figure out that you've escaped. We'll try to cover for you if we can, but it'll only work for so long."

"Good luck!" Skyler called after Chase, as he bounded off down the street. Rayla turned her back on the path, as all the pups circled up together; all exchanging glances with each other. Each of them wearing a look of hopefulness, worry and likely a bit of fear for their escaped friend; for fear of failure of his mission.

 **Hey guys!! What up?! B) So this chapter is the beginning of the end. Likely there'll be a few more chapters after this. But the end is drawing near(though I'm not sure _how_ near;)). **

**And if you were wondering... yes I do plan on potentially doing some more with this story. Likely that'll happen with either a sequel or a story that involves all these characters, so you'll possible get to know Rayla and the other pups(and the Prescotts;)) a little bit more. Just lemme know your thoughts on that, and I'll see you next time!! Thx!!!**


	13. A Turn For The Worst?

Chapter thirteen: A Turn For The Worst?

Chase panted vocally as he ran, hoping it was would motivate him to run faster. Though his injury from Rex, and the fall over the fence, slowed him down due to the pain and stiffness they brought. _I just have to make it to the castle or the police station_. He thought to himself. _From there I can get into contact with Ryder and the pups!_ The air was silent as morning was still dawning, and people were just starting to awaken for the day ahead. This silence, however, was rudely shattered by a rugged bark bellowing behind him. Chase looked back to see Rex, and the two big guys from before, thundering after him; which suddenly urged him to run faster. Chase panted harder, as he sprinted down the sidewalk. He wanted to scream or cry out for help, but didn't possess the breath to do so; so he just kept running.

"Not so fast, Shepard boy!" Rex growled, tackling the pup to the ground. The Rottweiler locked his jaws on the scruff of the back of Chase's neck and laid down; holding him still, as a vehicle drove up and parked on the curb. Mrs. CorDan stepped out of the limousine; Lucie hopping down after her. Vignette stared down at him, with an ice-cold glare on her face.

"Your attempt was rather impressive; as foolish as it was." She said. "But never mind that..." she continued. She curled a finger up a couple times; and Rex stood up, jerking Chase forward toward Vignette. Mrs. CorDan leaned down to be closer to him. "This shall not go unpunished." She sneered severely. Then, turning on her heel, she boarded the limousine once more. The door towards the middle of the limo was opened by a butler, and Rex used his brute strength and leverage to force Chase into it; shoving him into the waiting cage.

 _XXXX_

Rayla paced back and forth anxiously, the other pups sat around the edge of the gate they'd been penned up in. Boomerang sighed, and laid his head down on his paws. Rayla only stopped pacing, the clatter of metal gates drew their attention up. They were terrified when the limousine returned through it. The doors opened and the cage was abruptly dropped onto the wagon, with Chase sprawling to the ground inside it.

"No!" Rayla gasped to herself, putting her paws through the vertical, rectangular spaces of the gate. Chase locked eyes with her; his ears laid back as he mouthed the words _'I'm sorry'_ , and they wheeled him away into the house. Rayla shifted over towards where they were going, and reached her paw through the fence; as though it were going to stop them. The pups all shot each other worried looks, avoiding contact with Rayla's guilty expression;... that is.. if she were to turn their way.

 _XXXX_

Chase hit the hard wood floor with a SPLAT! His shoulder throbbing as though it had been bruised; despite the momentum of Rex's head to bashing right into it not being quite powerful enough to do so.

"I will not allow such behavior here." Vignette sneered, her hands holding her cane directly in front of her body. She tapped it on the ground, and Rex began to move in again, snarling with a pleasureful smirk on his lips. Chase inched back, feeling an angry resistance; as he was being figuratively backed into a corner.

 _XXXX_

"We can't just sit here!!" Rayla decided, finally looking at the other pups intently.

"What are we gonna do?" Tiny snapped defeatedly. "We're stuck in here, there's no way we can help him in here."

"If Chase never gave up, then neither will we." Rayla decided. "There's gotta be a way out of here." The Golden Lab turned to scan the fence, and the caging over the top discouraging any idea of climbing it.

"I'd climb it, if there wasn't a cap on us." Tiny replied dryly, half serious.

"Even if we _do_ get out, what are we gonna do?" Ci Ci questioned. "We can't just barge in an demand they leave Chase alone." Rayla locked eyes with the wolf-dog; her expression easily readable.

"That was your plan.. wasn't it." Ci Ci stated simply. Rayla dropped her gaze away from her.

"Was it that obvious?" Rayla admitted sheepishly.

"You know they're not gonna listen to us." Ci Ci told her.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Rayla returned sharply. "Look, if Chase is brave enough to attempt an escape that _almost_ worked, for _us_. Then we can at least _try_ to stand up to Mrs. CorDan for _him_." Rayla bit down on the cage wires and yanked a couple times. Her jaws slipped and the cage jolted... it moved. _It's not secured down!_ "Everyone, come on!!" She called glancing back over her shoulder. Flattening her ears, she nosed her way under the cage. The other pups looked at each other, before rising to join her. Together they managed to get their noses up under it, and used their front paws to throw it up off them; the metal caging clattering to the ground behind them. They were about to race off to the house, when a much larger clatter sounded and they looked back to where it was.

 _XXXX_

Chase hit the wall and landed in a shaking, panting heap. The German Shepard coughed and wiped his mouth. His entire body ached with a radiating pain all over him. He stood up shakily, to face Rex again; and seeming to have nowhere to go, Rex arrogantly thought he'd won. Madge was forced to stay back against the wall behind Vignette, helplessly watching the horrible sight.

"Mistress please." She begged. "Let him be. It was I who encouraged such a fool-hardy attempt.-"

"Silence!" Mrs. CorDan thundered, swinging a hand to bash Madge across the cheek. Madge fell back against the wall, a hand to her cheek as she looked back up at her; likely anger and hurt bubbling up in her. A clattering bang sounded, and Vignette turned toward the sound.

"Continue this..." Vignette turning to of the men. "Let no one interfere." She finished gliding out the door. Lucie and the other big guy left with her, and the door closed. Rex began to move in again, and Madge watched; wide-eyed and afraid for him. A scuffling outside the door halted the activity in the room, as everyone looked to stare at it. The scuffling stopped, and a moment later... _BANG!!_ The door flew open.

"Everybody freeze!" A policemen dressed in black protective gear entered, holding a gun; many others following. The lead gunman looked at Chase and stopped.

"Chase?!" He cried, relief washing over him.

"Chris?! Ryan?!" Chase cried in pure shock. The two officers dropped to their knees; setting their weapons down to hug the pup together in a tight embrace. The big guy made a move toward them, and Chase backed away. Chris was the first to grab his weapon again and shot a fluffy stun dart at him. On contact, the man froze and weaved around a bit before hitting the floor; out cold. Rex growled at Chase, taking a step forward.

"Not so fast!!" Chester shouted, leaping in mid-air, as Chris and Ryan parted ways, to tackle to pup away from Chase. Landing on his feet out of the tumble, he growled at the Rottweiler, as a couple other officers caught him on a catch-pole to secure him.

"Chester?!" Chase cried, unable to believe his eyes.

"Chase!!" The older German Shepard cried, leaping over to wrap his paws around his brother. "I'm so glad you're safe!!!" Chase gripped his older brother desperately; like he'd never let him go. His emotions pouring out of him in the form of hysterical sobs. "It's all over, Chase." Chester whispered to him. "It's all over."

"Please, I can help." Madge offered gently, her hands still up where they could see them. Officer Miles studied her face for a short minute.

"Alright." He said, nodding slightly. "Go ahead." Madge quickly let her hands down and hurried over to Chase. Scooping the pup up, she retreated with him and the officers out of the room.

 _XXXX_

"He needs immediate medical attention." Madge told the officers urgently; when they'd made it out of the house.

"Ryan, take this woman and Chase to the AED." Chris ordered. "I'll stay behind and finish up things here. We'll meet you back at the station as soon as we're done."

"But- what about Chess? And the Prescotts?" Garcia wondered worriedly.

"I'll send word. Just go." Chris told him urgently. "Chase needs to be e-valled, like, right now. Well take care of it."

"This way ma'am." Ryan instructed ushering her into his car. Chester bounded out of the house, as the car pulled away.

"Wait! I wanna go with them!!" The pup cried anxiously.

"You have work to do." Chris told him regrettably. "Chase'll be fine. You'll see him at the station. Right now... let's put all this chaos right again. Okay?" Chester stared helplessly after the wailing squad car, speeding down the street away from him. Another officer came out of the house with Vignette in cuffs; escorting her to a squad car.

"What's going on here?!" A elderly man wearing a fancy suit approached through the open gate, in a limousine of his own. Chester just stared after the car, his heart tearing in two, at the thought of not being able to be with his brother right now.

"Please stay calm, Charles." Chris encouraged. "Your wife has been kidnapping pups with already loving homes, simply because she wants them; even after the owners have refused to sell them to her. She is under arrest for illegal activity, such as trespassing, kidnapping and neglect of the animals in her care."

"I..I..I had no idea. She kept her business to herself, even from me."

"Well we'll take it from here." Chris told him as Vignette was placed inside the car and the door shut behind her. "Many of these animals have homes we will automatically be taking to reunite them with their families. But the remaining animals are legally yours if you want them."

"I had nothing to do the the animals." Charles repeated. "I'll gladly sign off on them. I know there are people out there that'll have more time to care for them; better than I ever would. And without Vignette, I-.."

"We'll get you the papers." Chris interjected, sympathetically placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "And then we'll be taking all of the animals with us to the station."

"Thank you, Officer." Mr. CorDan sighed, a solemn regret in his tone, and in his eyes. Chris nodded.

"Anytime, old friend." He said.

 **Well here's the next chapter!! Can't wait to see what you guys think!! There'll probably be a few more chapters left of this one before the end. And definitely possibilities of a sequel or other fics involving the many OCs I have created for this fic! Anyway though, enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	14. Finally Returned!

Chapter fourteen: Finally Returned!!

The comfort of the chair beneath him, and the gentle scratching on his back, couldn't shake the feeling of intense anxiety and distress in the German Shepard's heart. Hours felt like a lifetime, as he waited... begging for the door to open at any moment. Desperately pleading for Chase to come bounding into the room, and into their arms once again. But the door never opened... his heart sank deeper and deeper into his chest. So deep, in fact, that it was practically in his stomach; maybe even embedded into the floor. He began to feel this nagging, clawing feeling that Chase wasn't coming through that door. But when it did open, seemingly days later, he snapped his head toward it. Madge held the door as Chase hobbled into the room, bandages all over his body. Chester hopped off the couch he'd been sitting on as the Prescotts stood up, only to drop to their knees to accept the pup in a giant group hug.

"Oh, Chase!!" Maggie breathed.

"We're so glad you're safe!!" Billy gasped, nearly breathless; like he'd just run marathon. Tears flooded down their faces. Frank sat in his chair just above them, tears unmistakably welling up in his eyes as well.

"I know.." Chase panted, through joyful sobs. "Me too!!" The two German Shepard pups' tails wagged like hundreds of miles an hour; their pure joy bursting out of them as they continued the hug. Madge, Ryan, and Chris stood at the door watching the heartwarming moment; the weights of guilt and regret long since lifted off the older woman's shoulders. As they broke apart again, Maggie took Chase's head into her hands and pressed her forehead to his lovingly; their eyes closing to enjoy the moment for a bit.

"Ready to go home?" She said, finally releasing him. "I'm sure Ryder and the PAW Patrol have missed you _so_ much."

"But wait! What about the other pups?! Are they ok? Where are they?" Chase wondered anxiously.

"We thought you might ask that." Madge smiled warmly, opening a door leading to the next room.

 _XXXX_

Maya sat next to Ryder, as the boy sighed and leaned forward to brace his elbows to his knees. She'd been sent to deliver news of Chase's still unconfirmed whereabouts, and was supposed to stay as a support for her worried brother and his pups. The boy stared at the floor sadly, feeling the heavy weight of helplessness crushing him; nearly to the point of not being able to breath. Maya placed a hand on his shoulder, shifted forward and rubbed his back a bit. The big screen on their left lit up, and they all looked up at it immediately. Ryder stood up instantly when he saw Billy's face appear across it...

The whipping wind did not deter the group from racing toward the helicopter, landing in the yard. Ryder stopped when he was about a yard or two from the copter. And he limply dropped to his knees when the door slid open. The German Shepard that stood there saw him and his heart leaped. And suddenly.. all the pain in his body seemed to no longer matter. He hit the ground running, his body screaming at him to stop; but somehow he hadn't a care in the world. It seemed that he was suddenly numb to the pain, and found the strength to plunge himself into Ryder's arms. The boy accepted Chase with arms opened wide and tears flooding down his cheeks. The tight squeeze of the boy's embrace still didn't seem to bother him; Chase bawled uncontrollably into Ryder's shoulder. Nothing but joy and relief flowing from the pup, contagiously spreading to the boy as well. Ryder buried his face in the German Shepard's fur; the bandages meaning nothing to him in the moment. Everyone there watched the moment with an endearing sense of pride; the sight of both boy and pup sobbing joyfully together being the most beautiful sight any of them were to see. The rest of the pups drew near huddling around them, putting their paws on one another they joined the hot mess of a welcome home. Not one of them could keep from crying; even just a little... or a lot! The Prescotts couldn't have felt more proud watching the reunion; and thinking back to their own just hours ago.

"I..I'm s..o- glad you're- h..home!" Ryder gasped after awhile; somehow finding the ability to say this.

"I.. I-.. know!!" Chase breathed, huffing and puffing himself. They seemed to hold each other for an eternity, before they finally released them and wiped their tears away. Chase stepped back from them and grimaced; now realizing how badly he hurt. The team finally recognized the bandages and registered what they meant.

 _XXXX_

"Here you go, Chase." Rocky said, pushing his bowl closer to him, after Marshall filled it with water.

"Thanks Rocky." Chase replied gratefully, lowering his head to take a drink from the pup bed he was laying on.

"So like.. what happened to you out there?" Marshall asked slowly, almost afraid to ask.

"And what did they do to you?!" Rubble cried, hinting at the injuries boldly evident on his body.

"Well part of it was my fault.." Chase admitted. "It's a long story..." he loooed backnup at them. "How did you guys know I was in Barkingburg?"

"We figured since the cameras recorded the whole thing, that you had to have been taken there, mainly due to the fact that the copter, that was to kidnap you, headed off in that direction." Maya explained.

"Smart." Chase breathed, rather impressed. "Sounds like you pups got to be a bunch of detectives after all."

"Yeah, but what was it like over there?" Skye asked anxiously.

"Awful." Chase sighed, dropping his gaze painfully; recalling all that had transpired. "Mrs. CorDan had us all locked in separate rooms all alone. And then would let us out in the yard to play together for a few hours in the morning and afternoon... she didn't give us good pup beds to sleep on and the food was yucky. And she almost never came out to play with us. She only really came around, when we got into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Rocky asked nervously.

"Like fighting another pup..." Chase replied. "Or attempting to escape... which I did both." The pups gasped.

"What happened then?" Skye asked.

"What did she say?" Rubbles wondered.

"More like what did she _do_." Chase corrected. "And she threatened me not to do it... and then let her Rottweiler pup attack me!"

"Oh no!!" Skye whined.

"That's terrible!!" Rocky squeaked, horrified by this.

"It was, but I'll be ok." Chase shrugged earnestly. "But I _did_ make some friends while I was there."

"Really? You did?" Marshall asked, genuinely surprised by this.

"Yeah, I-.." Chase stopped mid-sentence to look at the door hearing it open. Rayla and the pups all stood there in the doorway. Chase smiled, and began to get up again.

"Uh- easy, soldier." Rayla piped up quickly, lifting a paw toward him. "No need to rise." She strode forward to them. "Rest yourself Chase." She went on in reaching them. "You've got a lot of healing to do after what Rex did to you."

"Yes, ma'am." Chase mocked, laying down with a tender smirk.

"Who are you?" Marshall asked thoughtfully.

"Name's Rayla." The Golden Lab smiled warmly. "And you're pal, Chase, here is our hero." The other pups behind her nodded.

"Yeah!" Skyler barked, pressing her nose to Marshall's enthusiastically; catching the PAW Patrol off guard. "Without Chase we wouldn't be free pups right now!! Thanks to him we get to go home! To our _real_ homes." Kylie patted the sheepdog's shoulder to calm her down a bit, and stepped forward herself.

"Chase was _so_ brave!" She said sweetly. "He took a very huge risk to save us."

"He gave us back our freedom." Boomerang told them gratefully.

"Pups... these are my new friends." Chase said, gesturing to the them. "Everyone, meet Rayla, Tiny, Skyler, Kylie, Ci Ci, and Boomerang." A lot of 'hi-yah's' and 'nice to meet ya's' went around amongst the group. The pups of both sides smiling welcomingly at each other.

"So you were _all_ living with Mrs. CorDan when Chase arrived?" Rubble asked.

"Yep." Rayla confirmed with a nod.

"But then... what are you all doing here?" Rocky asked, stepping up closer to them.

"Well.." Chase ventured...

 _Rayla and the other pups turned toward the door as it creaked open; their faces lighting up as soon as they saw him. Chase went in and they all crowded around him in, yet **another** , group hug._

 _"You did it, Chase." Rayla told him proudly. "You gave us all our freedom back!"_

 _"I couldn't have done it without you." Chase replied thoughtfully. Breaking apart, the pups all smiled at one another._

 _"So what are we gonna do now?" Skyler asked hopelessly._

 _"Well some of you will be going to your real homes." Officer Garcia explained. "And the rest of you will be sent to a shelter to be found new, loving homes."_

 _"But then... that means we have to say goodbye..." Kylie sighed sadly. All the pups looked down now, all whining sadly together;.. even Chase._

 _"It's ok, pups." Officer Miles chimed in. "We'd be happy to keep you together if we can. We'll figure out every way we can to keep you guys in touch with each other."_

 _"Chris! Ryan! Do you think we could take them to the shelter in Adventure Bay?! Then we can place them with people who live there!!" Chase suggested hopefully._

 _"That's a great idea, Chase." Ryan beamed. "And for the pups that already have homes, we'll keep them with you until we track down their families." The pups perked up at this and began a symphony of excited howls and barks; triumphantly celebrating the resolve..._

"Wow!! So you're all gonna be sticking around then?" Marshall asked.

"Most of us." Rayla said, a hint of sadness in her tone. "Some of us have homes that aren't around here."

"Well we hope you find them again." Skye encouraged sweetly.

"Thank you." Rayla beamed.

"But in the meantime.." Chase spoke up finally, breaking the short, awkward silence. "Rocky, Ryder. Can you help me out with something?"

"Sure Chase." Ryder smiled, shrugging with his arms up. "What is it?"

 **Hey everybody, another chapter!! So I think there'll be a chapter or two more of this story. I can't be certain as of right now, but I think it'll be finishing up here soon. A sequel is being planned, but it'll take some time before actually posting will be done.**

 **Also for those of you who read my fanfic Chase, The... Pilot?! I said that I owed you a sequel, due to the fact that Chase, The... Pilot?! was kinda half-baked, and I left too much of an unresolved cliffy at the end. So I just wanna let you know to be on alert for that. I'm not sure when I plan to start posting, but I'll at least give you the name of it. It's called, quite obviously, After The Storm. It'll likely be kinda short like Chase, The... Pilot?!, but we'll see how it all pans out! Til then... enjoy this next chapter!! Thx!!!**


	15. Solidifying Connections

Chapter fifteen: Solidifying Connections

A black collar with a military rank icon on it was clipped around the Golden Lab's neck.

"Wow, cool!" Rayla gasped, admiring her new army green pup tag.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!!" Skyler squeaked puffing her chest out to show off the sky blue pup-tag with a pair of wings on it. Boomerang humbly accepted his new collar, the band was orange to match the background of his pup-tag; which bore a boomerang toy flying through the air. Kylie's collar was violet purple, and on the pup-tag itself was a pretty pink bow. Tiny's pup tag hung on a black collar and was shades of brown and orange, with a paw print for an icon. Chester has also earned himself a pup-tag; it had a black collar and a star similar to Chase's. The blues were the same as well, making the two pups matching in uniform. Ci Ci was hesitant at first, but once they got the deep red collar on her and she saw the jagged shape of a "C" on it; she found it wasn't so bad.

"Now you all have a way to contact each other." Chase told them, happily.

"Cool!" The new pups cheered.

"So.. even if we're far away... we can still talk to you?" Kylie asked, slowly.

"Yup. Sometimes the signal can be interrupted from being too far under ground, or because of other reasons. But otherwise it works just about anywhere else." Chase explained. "You can call anytime, and anyone. It's like Ryder's pup-pad." Chase looked to Ryder, who held it up for them to see. "That way if you wanna talk to someone in particular,.. you can." Chase said, looking down at them again in saying this.

"Neat!" The pups sang coolly.

"Thank you.. for all you done for us, Chase." Rayla smiled warmly.

"No problem, I-" Chase froze mid-sentence staring blankly at something beyond her. Rayla and the pups all turned around, the Golden Lab froze where she was as well; unable to believe her own eyes. A small boy, not much younger than Ryder, with dark skin and darker hair stood at the top of the driveway entrance. He stared at the group pups, his eyes catching Rayla's.

"Ray Ray?" The boy spoke softly, a hint of recognition igniting them.

"Aaron!!!" Rayla cried, taking off in a sprint toward the boy instantly. This calm, collected and mature pup, suddenly becoming a overly ecstatic puppy in seconds; as she leapt onto the boy licking his face violently. The boy laughing uncontrollably, hysteria overcoming them both. Chris, Ryan, and Aaron's parents stood further down the driveway. The father holding his wife tight at the hip, as they lovingly watched the reunion. Rayla's tail wagged a mile an hour, her tongue still soaking the boy's cheeks. Aaron clutched his long lost pup in his arms; like he'd never let her go.

"I missed you soo much!!" Aaron cried, his tears soaking into the pup's golden fur.

"I never gave up hope!" Rayla cried, her voice muffled about by his shirt. She looked up at him tearfully. "I knew I'd get back to you some day." Aaron just smiled and hugged her neck once more; placing his cheek on her head.

Chase watched the reunion and smiled, the thought of his friend finally being returned to her proper home was a wonderful feeling. But at the same time, he couldn't help but hold on to this single strand of sadness; which had weaved its way into his heart, brought on by the thought of her leaving.

"Rayla's finally going home." Boomerang said, coming to sit down next to him slowly.

"Yeah." Chase agreed flatly.

"Does that bother you?" The Australian Shepard asked, turning to the distracted pup.

"Kinda." Chase admitted dropping his gaze sadly.

"Well, don't worry." The old dog told him tenderly. "She has that new pup-tag now... you'll be able to talk to her whenever you want to."

"But it won't be the same." Chase protested watching Aaron and Rayla with the boy's parents.

"I know it's not ideal." Boomerang sighed understandingly. "But at least you have the ability to freely talk to them now. You have to realize and prepare yourself, Chase. Because many of our friends are gonna go away;.. and they may end up living far away from here."

"I know." Chase sighed, dropping his ears with his head again.

"Even at my age, it never gets any easier to say goodbye to good friends." Boomerang told him. "But how you handle it is what counts."

"Yeah." Chase nodded raising his gaze once more. "I'll go say goodbye to Rayla while I still can." The German Shepard began an approach, and when Rayla saw him, she left Aaron to meet him.

"Wait! Don't say goodbye!" The Golden Lab told him, when Chase opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh.. what? Why?" Chase asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Because we don't have to!" Rayla told him excitedly. "After I was taken by Mrs. CorDan, Aaron and his family moved away from our home to a place near the edge of town... right here!!"

"Wait.. so.. that means.." Chase trailed off, becoming increasingly excited himself.

"I'm not going anywhere!!" Rayla finished for him.

"Oh thank goodness!" Chase gasped. "Cause I _really_ didn't wanna-"

"Say goodbye to you either!" Rayla interjected quickly. "I know." The two hugged and the other pups came in for a hug as well. The PAW Patrol watched them happily, with Ryder and Maya by their side.

"Rayla!" The pups all looked up.

"Madge!" Rayla cried, as they all bounded over to the elderly woman. "Madge. Ma'am." Rayla saluted. "What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good!"

"Oh of course not, love!" Madge replied, shaking her head. "I couldn't abandoned you pups until I was _sure_ you were all safe and sound in good _loving_ homes where you belong. Speaking of which..." she realized looking to Chase. "..welcome home, Chase." She smiled warmly, her green eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, ma'am." Chase perked up proudly. Madge pulled him and Rayla in for a tender hug.

"So... what are you gonna do now, Miss Madge?" Kylie asked softly, stepping toward her slowly.

"Well I've been offered a job at the Adventure Bay Animal Shelter. They're setting up a special room for all you pups. And they've asked me to be your head caregiver, until you're all in your proper homes." Madge explained.

"So you're not leaving either?!" Skyler squeaked hopefully.

"No, love." Madge beamed. "I'm not going anywhere either."

"So then, I guess, we're keeping the band together after all." Tiny guessed.

"For now at least." Boomerang said, smiling as he sat down amongst them.

"Guys, this is Billy." Chase said, turning to gesture toward the man knowingly.

"He _also_ helped in finding me." The police pup explained. "And he's been a friend of mine for a long, _long_ time."

"He's the one who gave you your start." Rayla implied, recalling something he'd said before.

"Yeah." Chase nodded. "Now I live here with Ryder and the PAW Patrol." Chase pointed over his shoulder at his team, shooting a thankful, loving grin at them.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kylie asked. "Who do you belong to?" Chase lost his smile, realizing the truth of the decision he was being presented with. Chase looked at the Prescotts and then over at Ryder and the pups; and his heart tore in two.

"I.. wish I didn't have to choose." He mumbled softly, sadness falling over him like a heavy blanket.

"Come here, Chase." Billy said, kneeling down to his level, and the pup slowly drew near. The PAW Patrol held their breath; half fearing what the man was gonna say.

"We could never take you away from the life you've established here." Billy told him earnestly. "You've been gone from our lives for so long... and it was hard for us..every passing moment during that time... but we couldn't possibly ask you to uproot all you've done here, to come back with us."

"But-.. I don't want you to go." Chase murmured sadly, tears beginning to gather in his deep brown eyes.

"I know, Chase." Billy agreed. "We don't wanna leave either."

"But we have some things we need to take care of..." Maggie chimed in kneeling down with them. "...before we come back." Chase perked up at this.

"You heard right young pup." Frank smiled. "You don't have to miss us; because we're not going anywhere."

"Really?!" Chase gasped, shock comingnkver him in a flash.

"Yes." Maggie smiled pulling him in for a hug. Chase wriggled excitedly out of her embrace to bound over into Ryder's arms; the boy hardly able to hold the pup still.

"They get to stay, Ryder!" Chase cried hysterically, happy tears falling from his eyes. "They get to stay!!"

"I'm so glad to hear that, Chase." Ryder smiled, through tears of his own. He and the other PAW Patrol pups gathered in closer together for a group hug; tails wagging all around.

"Well who's this big guy." Billy wondered, noticing Boomerang, as the older dog stiffly walked his paws up to a sitting position.

"This is Boomerang." Chase replied, racing back over to join them.

"He seems much older than the rest of you." Billy noted, observing the Australian Shepard's body as he stood up and gently wagged his fluffy tail.

"He's beautiful!" Maggie breathed, marveling at his beautifully flecked coat of greys, bluish-greys and brownish-tans. The gentleness of his ice-blue eyes surprised, even, Frank.

"He'll be waiting for a home just like the rest of my friends." Chase told them. "He needs special care though." The pup went on. "He's dealt with enough pain in his life." Chase looked up at him with tender smile.

"Thank you for trying to look out for me, but I'll be alright." Boomerang said gently.

"No, Chase is right." Billy interjected, earning both their glances. "I've heard about you." Billy went on. "It sounds like you've had it kinda rough. But if you don't mind, we'd like to change that for you;.. if you want." Chase took on a sense of pride as Boomerang's gaze lightened in a way he'd never seen from the usually calm, collected dog he'd come to know.

"I..I don't know what to say.." the Australian Shepard breathed thoughtfully; searching the air as if to find an answer.

"Hopefully you'll say yes." Chase smiled gently. "You deserve this, Boomerang."

"Maybe I will then." Boomerang chuckled. His tail wagged a bit more, as he looked up at the Prescotts happily.

"Welcome to the family, Boomerang." Frank beamed setting both hands on in his cane.

"Thank you, sir." The Australian Shepard responded respectfully.

"Please, call me Frank." Mr. Prescott returned modestly.

"Sure thing." Boomerang smiled back gratefully.

 **One chapter left!! Tomorrow will be the final chapter, because I have finally finished this story!! It'll be shorter than most of my chapters, but hopefully it'll kinda wrap this story up enough for it to feel finished.**

 **A sequel will begin planning right now and it'll be a matter of time before it'll actually start(however long that takes). In the meantime, though, thank you sooo much for stopping by to read my story!! I am incredibly proud of this fic and I'm soo thankful for all the love and support you guys have given it throughout its duration!!**

 **The sequel for Chase, The.. Pilot?!; After The Storm is nearing completion and will hopefully be posted soon too! So keep on the lookout for that!! And finally I have one more separate story is in the works as well. Enjoy this next chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts about it! Until tomorrow!! Thx!!!**


	16. A Bright Future

Chapter sixteen: A Bright Future

"Well we should get going pups." Madge told them. The group turned to Chase.

"I.. guess I'll see you around." Chase said slowly.

"Yup, hopefully soon." Rayla added.

"Ray Ray." The Golden Lab turned toward the voice that called her name. Aaron stood, waving her over; with his parents. "It's time to go home." The boy said. Rayla turned back to Chase, and jumped forward to hug him.

"I gotta go." She said. "My family needs me... and so does yours." Chase looked back at the Prescotts and PAW Patrol standing together, waiting for him with Boomerang.

"We should be going too." Billy said, as Rayla headed off to be with her boy. "We'll take Boomerang to the shelter to do the paperwork of his adoption stuff and come back later ok?"

"Okay." Chase nodded slowly.

"For now, though, why don't you come rest for a while." Marshall suggested, motioning to the Lookout. "You are still hurt after all. I'm sure you're still in even just a _little_ pain."

"What pain?" The German Shepard wondered stepping forward, and grimaced from a sharp pain in his neck and back sending it all through his body. "Oh-.. that pain." The pup groaned stiffly limping toward Marshall.

"You should get some rest." Skye agreed. "You've had lot of excitement lately. I bet you're exhausted by now."

"We'll return later." Maggie said, taking her brother by the arm. "Be sure that pup, at least, gets a _short_ nap."

"Well do." Ryder smiled, giving them a thumbs up. "See ya later."

"Alright my little puppies, let's get going." Madge chimed as she, the Prescotts, and Ryan and Chris headed off.

 _XXXX_

Marshall lay watching Chase sleep. His head lay across his right paw, as he watched the German Shepard in his calm slumber. He studied the bandages carefully, noticing some of the scratches poking out from under them. Laying there, he couldn't help but wonder what could've happened to have caused so much damage. And what it had been like there; his mind tried to imagine what Chase may have experienced, but he simply couldn't imagine it. And after a while, felt grateful for that. But another part of him deep down wished there was a way to take it all back again; like it never happened. Sadly though he knew that wasn't possible, and wondered about him fiercely. He feared that his might affect him in a negative way and prayed that he was wrong; but he knew that only time would tell if this was, indeed, the case.

"How's he doing, Marshall?" Ryder asked, making the pup look up toward him, as the boy strode up to them.

"Ok for now." The fire pup responded kinda flatly. He paused. "...Do you think he'll be ok now?" He asked slowly, a hint of doubt projecting itself largely through his tone.

"I hope so, Marshall." The boy responded uncertainly. "But at least now we know he's safe. And we'll be ready to help whenever he needs us. And now he has a bunch of new friends to help as well."

"Yeah, I guess he does." Marshall mused, lowering his gaze to Chase again.

"Hey, whatever happens we'll be ready to help him." Ruder reinforced tenderly, placing a hand on the pup's shoulder. "No matter what, right?"

"Yeah, no matter what." Marshall said, forcing an unconvincing smile. Ryder beamed and headed off again. Marshall sighed and resumed watching Chase sleep for a little while longer; his mind beginning to wander once more.

 _XXXX_

"Billy? Chase asked, looking up at him, as they sat there watching the sunset from the cliffs around the Lookout. "Would you have stayed here, if I wasn't here?"

"Probably." Billy shrugged, his eyes still glued to the sunset. "We'd given up all hope of finding you again." He looked down at him. "We'd figured we'd never see you again. And yet here you are, after all this time." Chase smiled and snuggled close to Billy lovingly; minding his injuries carefully. If he could purr like a kitten he'd being doing a lot of it by now; the love he had for this man pouring out of him, like a fountain that would never run dry.

"I'm glad you're staying." The German Shepard said.

"Me too!" Chester agreed, enjoying Maggie's scratching on his back. Frank sat down and Boomerang quietly laid at his side on a soft cushy dog bed. Ryder and the PAW Patrol came out to join them, the leader of the PAW Patrol taking a seat next to Billy. The pups all gathered around him, and laid down to watch the sky slowly shift from one color to the next; fading into darkness as the sun retreated over the horizon. All tails wagged as the group enjoyed the company of one another.

"You know, I've come to consider the PAW Patrol my family..." Chase spoke up after a while. "And the Prescotts were like, my _first_ family. And Chester _is_ family. So I guess my _family_ just got a _LOT_ bigger."

"You have no idea how happy we are to be apart of it again." Frank told him. "We have long since dreamed that this day would come."

"I missed you soooo much!!" Chester added, launching himself at his brother to hug his neck tightly.

"Yeah, so did I." Chase responded patting his brother's foreleg gently.

"I was actually afraid I'd forget you... and I'm sorry that I did." Chase sighed, lowering his gaze in shame.

"No need to apologize, Chase." Billy assured him. Wrapping his arms around both German Shepards. "I knew you'd never forget us."

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Chase asked, pushing himself away from his embrace to look him in the eyes. "How were so sure?"

"Because there's just some things you never forget." Billy responded honestly. "We've been through so much in the few years we had together. And memories like those... never truly go away for good. You _were_ pretty young, but I knew you'd remember somehow."

"Huh." Chase responded thoughtfully, dropping his eyes again; this time to ponder what he'd just said, as they stared out over the sparkling water of the ocean.

"So do you think Mrs. CorDan will ever come back?" Rocky asked, hesitant as to if he should be asking this.

"Hope not." Ryder shrugged thoughtfully.

"Me too." Chase concurred. "She's not a very nice lady." He shook his head to further demonstrate his point.

"Don't worry Chase." Billy encouraged, peering down at him tenderly. "She's been sent to jail for now, but Chris and Ryan are gonna make sure she doesn't ever come anywhere near you or _any_ other animals ever again."

"Good thing too." Chester put in. "Cause otherwise I was gonna take her out myself for what she did to you."

"Easy tiger." Maggie articulated humorously patting the pup's back.

"Tiger?! Where?!" Marshall gulped, ducking behind Rubble. Everyone laughed at the joke and the silly Dalmatian soon joined in.

"You know, you don't have to be so protective of me." Chase told his brother loosely.

"Sure I do." Chester returned. "I'm you're brother; that's what big brother's do." He wrapped a paw around Chase's neck and knuckled his head with the other. "You can't expect me not to be." He finished affectionately.

"I guess not." The younger German Shepard said, rubbing his neck mindfully.

"You know I'm right." Chester smirked elbowing him playfully.

"No, I don't actually." Chase snickered, giggling into his paw. "Ow!" Chester batted his tender shoulder, but Chase still couldn't keep from laughing nonetheless; even though it hurt a little bit to laugh. The rest of their friends joined in the laughter and watched the shooting stars that went streaking by them. Painting the sky in a brilliantly, friendly glow; their tails flapping in the air like banners, stretching over them creating a beautiful veil of golden light. This gorgeous display of beauty finishing out the crazy day with a bang and an awe!

~Pups Save A Missing Pup~

 **Well that's it; the final chapter. Thanks be to all of you who stayed to read til the end. And I'm so thankful for all he wonderful comments and PMs, and suggestions made throughout! If you have and questions, _PLEASE!_ don't hesitate to ask!I'm not sure when the sequel will be started, but I definitely know there _is_ one to be made. I have some ideas that I'll be using there and I guess we'll see how it all goes. But for now.. enjoy his last chapter. And, again, thank you all soooo much for all the support you've put towards this story!! Thx!!!**


End file.
